Scarlet Oh Scarlet
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebuah rumor beredar, mengenai hantu scarlet yang arwahnya terjebak di kelas 9C ketika ia dibunuh. Jellal Fernandes, seorang lelaki yang bisa melihat hantu diminta tolong, untuk menangkap sang pelaku dan mengkuak misteri, di balik pembunuhan tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Oh Scarlet

 **Summary : Sebuah rumor beredar, mengenai hantu scarlet yang arwahnya terjebak di kelas 9C ketika ia dibunuh. Jellal Fernandes, seorang lelaki yang bisa melihat hantu diminta tolong, untuk menangkap sang pelaku dan mengkuak misteri, di balik pembunuhan tersebut.**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Mystery, supernatural.

Warning : Typo, dll.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Langit bersapu pekatnya hitam, meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Seorang lelaki surai _baby blue_ tengah berkaca di hadapan cermin, mengikat dasi membentuk simpul sederhana sebagai pelengkap. Tas yang menganggur di kursi meja belajar ia sambar cepat, segera berlari menuruni tangga untuk berpamitan pada ibu di dapur. Tak ketinggalan, membawa payung biru polos untuk berjaga-jaga, jikalau tangisan langit menerjang bumi dengan sekali hantam.

"Selamat pagi Jellal. Tetap berangkat walau banyak hantu bermunculan?" kalian tidak salah baca, memang ada seseorang yang menyebut makhluk gaib tersebut. Cowok akil balig bernama lengkap Jellal Fernandes itu menghela nafas singkat, lagi-lagi 'penyakitnya' kambuh

"Kemarin sudah ku bilang, berhentilah menyapa Lucy-san"

"Kita kan berteman, jangan begitu meskipun aku ini hantu. Sikapmu berubah drastis semenjak dijauhi banyak orang" jawab Lucy mengerucutkan bibir sebal, walaupun Jellal bersikukuh bungkam mulut, dan membuang muka ke arah berlawanan, "Padahal kau tidak salah, tetapi mereka … Ah, sudahlah lupakan"

"Karena kemampuan ini aku tidak memiliki teman. Semua berkata, 'jika dekat-dekat Jellal nanti kerasukan setan' atau 'dihantui seumur hidup', dan lain-lain"

"Ketahuilah. Sebanyak apa pun kamu mencoba, mustahil tidak berkomunikasi dengan kami para hantu"

"Selamat pagi, Jellal-kun. Berhati-hatilah, terutama saat menyebrang"

"Pagi kakek Yajima. Aku pasti waspada, kok, tenang saja"

"Lihat! Kamu menyapanya lagi. Mau berapa kali mengumpulkan tekad juga sia-sia" yang barusan menyapa adalah pemilik toko kelontong di pinggir jalan. Meninggal satu tahun lalu akibat serangan jantung mendadak

Sebagian arwah tidak langsung diantar menuju surga atau neraka. Biasanya, mereka memiliki urusan tertentu di dunia nyata yang belum terselesaikan, termasuk Lucy dan kakek Yajima. Meski Jellal acuh tak acuh menanggapi 'kasus' tersebut, karena sejak awal niatnya ialah membuang 'warisan' turun-temurun itu. Dia memiliki seorang ayah berprofesi pembasmi hantu, bernama Siegrain Fernandes yang kini menjelajah di bumi bagian timur sana.

"Aku hampir lupa menanyakannya. Apa kamu sudah berbicara dengan Gray? Jika iya …."

"Maaf Lucy-san. Aku gagal menyakinkan Gray, kalau arwahmu masih terjebak di sini" senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya seketika lenyap, digantikan garis lengkung menunduk ke bawah. Diam-diam Jellal membantu, agar wanita berstatus pelajar ini dapat beristirahat di alam kubur

"Ja-jangan merasa bersalah. Lagi pula dia bukan pemburu hantu, mana bisa melihat kami, hahaha …. Terima kasih mau membantuku, Jellal"

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Terlihat sepi jika ditilik dari luar. Kelabu tetap merwarnai hamparan langit pagi. Menyembunyikan mentari di balik suramnya awan yang senada. Jellal melangkahkan kaki masuk diikuti Lucy. Ibarat pengawal pribadi dan sang tuan, begitulah cara menggambarkan sudut pandang hantu bersurai pirang itu. Sesuai dugaan si biru laut, kelas tempatnya melaksanakan pelajaran tambahan masih kosong belompong.

"Setiap Selasa hingga Jumat kamu datang pagi-pagi sekali. Memang ada apa?" bukan berarti saat kegiatan belajar-mengajar dilaksanakan, Lucy terus memantau Jellal sedekat ini. Walau terkadang ia melanggar perintah dan menyelonong masuk lewat tembok

"Pelajaran tambahan untuk kelas tiga SMP. Sebentar lagi aku lulus, sekitar dua atau tiga bulan" sedangkan yang mendengar sebatas menganggukkan kepala paham

"Membosankan …. Lebih baik aku keluar mencari Hanako di toilet. Sampai jumpa nanti siang" tidak selalu identik dengan malam. Hantu juga melakukan evolusi, sekarang banyak yang suka keluyuran meski matahari bersinar terik. Mungkin suatu hari vampir bisa begitu

Lagi pula dia terbiasa sendirian, mengingat 'penyakit' ini yang membuatnya sulit berteman. Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Engsel pintu mengeluarkan bunyi keriat-keriut, dan terbanting keras dalam posisi tertutup rapat, menyebabkan Jellal panik bukan main menghadapi kondisi tersebut. Ayah pernah bercerita, kalau menemukan tanda-tanda semacam itu, maka hantu langka akan menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan. Biasanya, sih, untuk mencari mangsa kemudian memakan jantung korban.

 _WHUSSSHHH ….!_

 _TUK … TUK … TUK … TUK ….!_

 _PRANGGG!_

 _Scarlet oh scarlet …._

 _Ayah dan ibu menantimu cemas di dalam rumah._

 _ **Anak nakal harus men-da-pat hu … ku … man ….**_

 _Ternyata rumor itu benar-benar ada!_ Batin Jellal memejamkan kedua mata erat. Menghalau seruak angin yang menyebabkan, debu-debu di sekitar ruangan menari amat liar. Aura gelap terpancar kuat di pojok kelas, memperlihatan sesosok perempuan berambut scarlet dengan panjang sepinggang. Banyak kabar burung beredar, jika 'mahkotanya' diwarnai menggunakan darah sang ibu, yang dia bunuh karena menaruh dendam di masa lampau.

"Apa maumu mendatangiku?" tanya Jellal memberanikan diri. Sesekali mundur selangkah, jika dia mendekat dan menunjukkan sebuah pertanda, semisal melotot, mengangkat tangan atau cekikikan tanpa alasan jelas. Ingatlah, tidak semua hantu bisa dijadikan teman

"Ku mohon tolonglah aku!"

E-eh …. Tidak salah dengar, kan? Jellal tersentak kaget menyaksikan tangannya dijabat hantu scarlet, memunculkan lingkaran iluminati yang memancarkan sinar merah terang. Kini lambang segitiga itu terukir jelas di permukaan kulit, membuat ia menganga lebar berusaha melawan kenyataan. I-ini gila, percaya atau tidak kontrak dengan iblis telah terjalin satu menit lalu! Sekarang nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, antara dibunuh ayah atau bunuh diri demi nama baik keluarga Fernandes.

"Kau …. APA MAKSUDMU BODOH?! MANA BOLEH SEMBARANGAN MEMBUAT KONTRAK DENGAN MANUSIA?! JIKA KETAHUAN AKU BISA MENINGGAL KAPANPUN!" bentakannya diindahkan total oleh yang bersangkutan, hantu scarlet itu sekadar membisu menghadapi reaksi Jellal

"Maka bersumpahlah untuk menolongku, dan aku pasti menjamin keselamatanmu" _sial …. Aku hanya dimanfaatkan karena bisa melihatnya!_ Ia frustasi bukan kepalang, sudah bertemu banyak masalah justru semakin ditimbun agar menggunung.

"Hoi Jellal! Aku mendengarmu berteriak dan khawatir, jadi cerita …." sebatas mata telanjang pun Lucy dapat mengetahui, temannya dalam kondisi bahaya. Dengan kepala sendiri, ia melihat hantu langka memaksa Jellal membuat perjanjian di atas batu roh

"Tunggu sebentar, hentikan upacaranya! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu melakukan ini, tetapi melibatkan Jellal adalah tindakan berbahaya yang mesti dihentikan"

"Kau tinggal membantu bocah itu mencari dalang, di balik pembunuhan sepuluh tahun silam"

Pembunuhan sepuluh tahun silam, artinya ….

Bersambung ….

A/N : Maaf jika prolog-nya singkat, dan cerita ini tidak berfokus pada horror melainkan mystery. Masih kurang yakin untuk membuat horror, karena ya … Harus diakui sangat menyulitkan .-. Oke ditunggu review-nya XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Artinya kamu adalah Erza Scarlet di tahun X781?! I-itu gila, jika ada hantu yang menetap di bumi lebih dari lima tahun, maka akan dibawa malaikat dan diseret ke neraka, tetapi kamu …." hanya terdapat satu kemungkinan, bocah ini mendapat wujud baru yaitu iblis!

"Benar katamu. Anak pemburu hantu memang berbeda. Baiklah, ayo bahas pembunuhan sepuluh tahun silam. Sekitar pukul lima sore setelah melaksanakan piket, aku hendak pulang ke rumah dan saat itulah, seseorang menikam jantungku dari belakang. Yang aneh adalah, pelaku tidak diketahui sampai sekarang, kemudian polisi seenak jidat menutup kasus ini. Dasar payah!"

"Menurutku ada orang yang menaruh dendam. Mencari teman-temanmu sepuluh tahun lalu pun sulit, meski bagian arsip masih menyimpan data murid tahun X781. Apa lagi harus dihubungi satu per satu untuk meminta kesaksian, kau memberi kasus yang sulit"

Jelas, karena Jellal bukan manusia berotak atau penggila detektif. Lucy terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar penjelasan Erza. Arwah di depannya adalah iblis level tinggi, manusia dalam bahaya jika mengobrol terlebih membuat kontrak dengan mereka. Pintu tertutup rapat, langit masih bersapu hitam pekat di mana hantu jahat banyak berkeliaran. Mau keluar sia-sia, memojok di ujung kelas justru menarik perhatian si scarlet.

"Terimalah takdir anak itu, Lucy Heartfilia. Kalian harus menolongku, jika kau tidak mau bukan masalah, yang penting Jellal bersedia karena menolak sama saja meminta nyawa. Ayahmu pasti mengajarkan isi kontrak iblis, namanya Siegrain Fernandes, ya?" _ternyata benar, dia sangat berbahaya_!

"Lima tahun lalu sebelum menjadi iblis, Siegrain diberi tugas untuk memburuku. Sayang dia gagal, padahal kami hampir menjalin kontrak. Mendapat anaknya juga keberuntungan, jadi, biarlah. Ingat, selama tanda iluminati itu terukir di tanganmu, jangan harap bisa kabur"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menghilangkannya demi keselamatan Jellal!" Lucy tersulut emosi, langsung maju melayangkan pukulan tanpa pikir panjang. Erza bergerak cepat, menendang perut lawan sampai ia terhempas menembus tembok

"Berhentilah berkelahi! Erza aku menerima permintaanmu. Tolong maafkan Lucy" seringai kejinya terukir intens pada bibir kemerahan itu. Mendadak denyut jantung Jellal berpacu cepat. Menyiratkan rasa takut pada tampang, yang semula nampak menentang tersebut

"Hoek! Uhuk … uhuk …. k-kau!" kini telapak tangannya berlumuran darah. Entah apa yang Erza perbuat, mendadak ia mual hebat disertai gejala migrain, otot mata pun serasa lumpuh hingga pandangan agak kabur

"Aku menggunakan kutukan untuk 'hukumanmu'. Beginilah akibatnya jika kau melawan, Jellal Fernandes. Mudah bagiku membunuh kutu sepertimu, bersyukurlah atas belas kasih yang ku berikan, manusia!"

"Hiraukan dia! Ayo ku antar ke UKS, wajahmu benar-benar pucat" seru Lucy menarik tangannya pelan, membantu Jellal bangkit berdiri melihat ia kesulitan menapak tanah. Mereka akan keluar jika Erza tidak mencegat di daun pintu, sengaja memprovokasi si hantu pirang yang nyaris hilang kendali

"Hantu dilarang menyukai manusia, kau tau peraturan itu nona pisang? Perkataanku juga berlaku Jellal, sepertinya kalian diam-diam saling menyukai"

"DIAM! Memang kamu mengerti apa Erza? Kita tinggalkan saja iblis stres ini!"

Selama tinggal di UKS, Lucy sibuk mondar-mandir mengambil obat. Melilitkan perban pada punggung tangan Jellal, di mana lambang terkutuk itu mengikat kontraknya dengan Erza. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, secepat mungkin ia segera berlari menuju kelas supaya tidak terlambat. Laxus-sensei yang mengajar, dan beliau paling anti mendengar kata terlambat. Lucunya di situ masih sepi, sementara langit semakin gelap tanda-tanda hujan turun deras.

"Buka halaman seratus lima puluh satu. Kita akan mengulang materi aritmatika sosial. Kerjakanlah nomor satu, lima, tujuh, sepuluh, dua belas dan lima belas. Jika …."

 _Tok … tok … tok …._

"Maaf pak, macet di jalan!" seorang lelaki bersurai raven datang, lalu dengan cuma-cuma Laxus-sensei memberi izin masuk. Anak kesayangan guru jelas diperlakukan berbeda, apa lagi kita membicarakan yang terkenal _killer_. Namanya Gray Fullbuster, meski pintar dan populer di kalangan cewek, ia tidak pilih-pilih dalam berteman, tentu pengecualian untuk Jellal

"Jika ada soal yang tidak dimengerti, silahkan tanya pada saya"

Pelajaran tambahan berakhir jam tujuh tepat. Jellal yang menanti bel masuk hanya duduk manis di kursi, memalingkan muka ketika sepasang iris Erza, menusuk bola matanya berbalut tatapan intimidasi kuat. Mendadak tiga orang anak datang menghampiri, sengaja menendang meja keras guna menakut-nakuti. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun, menghindar dari iblis scarlet merupakan prioritas utama, walau semua itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Hoi Jellal! Cepat ikut kami ke halaman belakang sekolah!" bentak pemuda berbadan basar, menyeret pergelangan tangannya yang ia biarkan begitu saja. Tubuh ringkih itu dilempar menabrak tembok nan kokoh, terkulai lemas di tempat akibat kehabisan tenaga

"Berikan uangnya, cepat!"

"Ma-maaf Cobra-san. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya sekarang" ya, dia adalah korban pemalakan dari sekelompok geng Fairy Tail. Selain diperas habis-habisan, Jellal biasa diperlakukan sebagai budak atau dijadikan pelampiasan. Kalau tidak diancam, pasti sudah dilaporkan pada guru entah sejak kapan

"Keluargamu pembasmi hantu, pasti punya banyak uang! Kau ingin kucing itu mati, hah?! Jika tidak, berikan dan kalian berdua pasti selamat"

Di belakang punggung mereka, Lucy bersiap menyerang sambil memegang sekop erat. Lidah Jellal kelu, seakan diperintahkan agar bungkam membiarkan 'kecelakaan' tersebut terjadi. Salah satu anak buah Cobra meninju wajahnya, membiarkan si biru laut tersiksa dengan rentetan pukulan yang terus dilayangkan. Bercampur gelisah ia mengigit bibir bawah, karena masih menaruh belas kasihan berharap agar nona pisang berhenti sampai di situ.

"Tidak bisa Jellal. Mereka selalu menyakitimu, jika kau kurang keberanian untuk melawan, akulah yang akan maju menggantikanmu!"

 _Tik … tik … tik …._

"HENTIKAN. KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" sekop yang Lucy pegang kini melayang-layang di udara, berserta benda lain berupa peralatan klub berkebun. Jellal refleks menutup mata, menjulurkan tangan ke depan tanda memerintahkan, puluhan benda itu menghantam keras kepala Cobra dan kawan-kawan

 _BRUKKK!_

Mereka berlima pingsan. Mulut Jellal menganga lebar, sulit mempercayai apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Beberapa orang berlari menghampiri, kemudian memanggil pak guru melaporkan kejadian tersebut. Ia kena marah, wali kelas memanggil orang tuanya guna membawa anak itu pulang ke rumah. Diskors seharian karena ulah geng Cobra, menjengkelkan! Lucy sebatas menontoni dari dekat, iris karamel tersebut menyuratkan iba, kenapa pula, mereka bersikukuh tidak mau mendengar kesaksiannya?

"Anak bapak membuat masalah dengan menghajar Cobra dan kawan-kawan. Sekarang mereka masuk rumah sakit, anda harus bertanggung jawab kepada keluarga yang bersangkutan!"

"Maafkan Jellal, pak. Saya yakin dia memiliki alasan di balik tindakannya. Ceritakanlah Sayang" yang menjemput ialah Siegrain Fernandes, ayah dari Jellal berprofesi sebagai pembasmi hantu. Sekejap Lucy terjun lewat celah di jendela, bersembunyi di balik semak sampai beliau pergi menjauh

"Untuk apa?! Memang para guru mau mendengarku? Lebih baik pulang saja"

Hatinya dengki bukan main. Semua bertindak semena-mena, mentang-mentang ia bisa melihat hantu dan merasakan keberadaan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jellal diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kontrak iblis, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan semua itu? Siegrain mengangkat punggung tangan anaknya, menyadari perban putih melilit di situ tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.

"Tanganmu terluka? Nanti di rumah ayah bantu obati, oke?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri! Kapan ayah pulang? Bukankah jarak dari timur ke Magnolia barat sangat jauh?" tanya Jellal berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Jika ketahuan terdapat dua pilihan : dibunuh atau membunuh

"Hmmm …. ayah mendengar dari saksi mata, kamu melayangkan perlatan berkebun dengan kekuatan setan" sekarang giliran dia yang dikacangi. Jellal mengidikkan bahu cepat, menurutnya mustahil karena manusia biasa tidak memiliki kekuatan semacam itu. Lucy pun hanya hantu tingkat menengah, mana bisa melakukan telekinesis?

" _Apa jangan-jangan ulah Erza? Tetapi arwahnya terjebak di sana, ku pikir mustahil"_

"Sudah saatnya kamu mengetahui kebenaran. Jellal, memang kau yang menerbangkan benda-benda tersebut, bukan hantu pirang atau pemburu lain di sekolah. Sebagai anak sulung, ayah tidak heran kamu mewarisi kekuatan itu"

"Jadi, maksudnya, ayah juga punya kekuatan supernatural?"

"Teleportasi. Sekarang pertanyaanmu telah terjawab, bukan? Ayo pulang ke rumah dan rayakan ini, anak ayah akan menjadi calon pemburu hantu"

Tentu Jellal kaget, di antara bimbang dan sedih ia terpaksa menerima garis keturunan tersebut. Bukankah berarti Lucy mesti dipulangkan ke alam baka? Lalu kontrak dengan Erza? Kalau tertangkap basah maka hukuman setara nyawa, yang lebih ringan dijebloskan ke penjara khusus seumur hidup. Setiba di rumah, ibu menyuruhnya ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Bagi mereka hukuman skors tidak berarti apa-apa, dapat mewarisi pekerjaan sang ayah ialah hal terpenting.

"Yo, Jellal" sapaan Lucy mennghentikan jari-jemarinya mengkancingkan baju. Ia terhenyak, kenapa hantu pirang itu harus datang kemari? Meskipun tau bahwa Siegrain pulang ke Magnolia dan terancam bahaya?

"Ta-tapi Lucy, jika ayah tau kau bisa …."

"Menurutmu aku harus pulang kemana? Sampai urusan itu selesai, maka arwahku akan terus terjebak di sini"

"Urusan itu selesai, ya …. aku sempat berpikir untuk terus menahanmu. Lucy perkataan Erza benar, selama setahun menghabiskan waktu bersama, mu-mungkin …. aku, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kita sama-sama merasakannya, dan kesakitan tersebut tabu"

"Padahal aku hantu, tetapi kenapa bisa merasakan jatuh cinta? Dunia bertambah aneh saja"

"Kematian seseorang dan urusannya-lah, yang menentukan seberapa spesial juga kuat hantu itu. Perasaanmu kepada Gray sangat kuat, sehingga kau memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi siapapun, termasuk aku"

 _WHUSSHHHH!_

 _BRAKKK! BRAKKK!_

 _Lagi-lagi terjadi_! Batin Jellal mundur beberapa langkah. Mendapati sesosok hantu scarlet muncul di kamarnya tanpa permisi. Tanda itu bisa membawa Erza di manapun sang 'tuan' berada. Kontrak baru terjalin tiga jam yang lalu, dan iblis keparat ini semakin banyak membawa masalah.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui perasaan terlarangmu. Baiklah, karena aku berbaik hati berikanlah Jellal padaku, nona pisang"

"Memberikan bagaimana?! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jellal dijadikan budak olehmu!"

"Ya ampun …. keras kepala sekali! Penolakanmu membuatku terpaksa melakukan 'itu'. Scarlet oh scarlet, tuan putri menginginkan pangeran tampan, berikanlah jantungnya sebagai persembahan. Iblis nan rupawan, terimalah pengurbananku ini : soul cartel"

Ritual yang telah mengikat mereka, menjadi satu kesatuan atas dasar cinta terselubung.

 _Sementara di sekolah …._

"Hoi Gray. Kamu sudah menyeledikinya bukan? Turunkanlah perintah, kami pasti menemukan 'anak ayam' itu dan menyuruh dia masuk ke organisasi.

"Pergilah bersama Loke. Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian berdua.

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Akhirnya bisa memikat pembaca di chapter satu hahaha. Oke semoga suka dengan chapter dua-nya! Thx udah review.

Blue AuRey : Pasti dilanjut kok tenang aja, ya meski buat ending belum kepikiran enaknya gimana. Iya bener hantu scarlet itu Erza, nanti akan terungkap kok seiring chapter berjalan. Thx udah review.

CN Scarlet : Maaf kalau pendek, porsi prolog-nya memang segitu kok, kalau bikin 2k terlalu kebeber banyak entar hahaha. Mungkin selanjutnya ada adegan cium lhooo, tunggu aja ya. Thx udah review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Setelah menjalin kontrak dengannya, kau pun ingin memiliki jiwa dan raga Jellal?! Aku tidak terima Erza, tindakanmu keterlaluan dan menentang peraturan!" bentak Lucy menyibak tangan ke udara kasar, walau si scarlet tak bergeming di tempat ia berdiri

"Memang aku minta pendapat? Ini urusan pribadi, berhentilah ikut campur nona pisang. Sebelum lelaki kesayanganmu tewas mengenaskan" ancaman yang membuatnya undur bertindak. Jellal masih terperengah, dia mana percaya…. memberikan sedikitpun termasuk kekalahan telak!

 _SRINGGG!_

Ujung pisaunya mengiris tipis kulit Erza, decihan pun terdengar sekilas menjadi tanda kekecewaan mendalam. Jellal membuang jauh-jauh ke sembarang arah. Giliran Lucy yang menutup mulut sebagai reaki, atas aksi nekat di luar perkiraan tersebut. Atmosfir di tengah mereka bertambah tegang, masing-masing menatap lawan dengan tatapan intimidasi, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan pertarungan setengah jalan itu.

"Ayo turun, mau sampai kapan bersedih karena diskors?!"

"Heh …. ternyata kau lebih menarik dari bayanganku. Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi" keberadaan Erza lenyap seketika, arwahnya kembali pulang ke ruang kelas 9C. Jellal sendiri bersikap santai sambil lanjut mengacingkan baju

"Barusan aku tidak salah lihat kan? Kamu melukainya meski segores!"

"Nanti ku jelaskan. Sekarang bersembunyilah di gudang rumah, tunggu aku"

"Selamat menikmati acara makanmu, Jellal"

Kaki telanjang menimbulkan bunyi keriat-keriut sewaktu kayunya ditapaki. Ayah dan ibu telah menunggu kedatangan putra mereka di meja makan, dengan piring putih beraneka lauk tersedia rapi, di atas permukaan telapak merah muda berbodir bunga. Jellal tidak bercerita seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, terlalu banyak kisah untuk dijabarkan satu per satu, bercampur aduk perasaan menyebabkan pikirannya kacau balau.

"Tanganmu terluka?" tanya ibu heran, menunjuk lilitan perban di punggung tangannya memakai sepasang sumpit. Jellal tersentak di kursi, selain diam bisa apa?

 _TAKK!_

"Jika terluka bilanglah, jangan memaksakan diri. Ibu bantu suapi oke? Ayo buka mulutmu lebar-lebar" dia ketakutan hingga bulu kuduk merinding. Sumpit pun terjatuh dari genggaman jari-jemarinya yang kaku bukan main

"Pasti sangat parah. Ayah ingin membawamu ke dokter, ikutlah setelah selesai makan siang. Sekalian kita jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi hanya agak tegang karena senang, a-akhirnya pekerjaan ayah bisa kuwarisi" dipaksa berbohong akibat desakan keadaan. Jellal sadar betul ia banyak berbuat dosa, bahkan lebih parah dibanding dulu!

"Semangat yang bagus! Mulai besok ayah akan mengajarimu cara mengikat iblis dan lain-lain"

"Ahahaha … aku menantikannya"

Kata siapa dia pantas menyandang pekerjaan itu?! Tidak sampai tanda iluminati di punggung tangannya lenyap! Selesai makan siang, Siegrain langsung mengajak Jellal berkeliling di taman kota, melihat air muka sang anak berubah buruk sejak tadi. Mereka menghirup udara segar dekat air mancur, ditemani sepotong es krim dingin rasa cokelat. Lalu-lalang orang bersama keluarga, anak kecil di kotak pasir membangun istana, ia terlalu takut hingga semuanya terasa gelap.

"Ayah kira perasaanmu membaik setelah makan es krim, atau mau mencoba takoyaki di pinggir jalan?" pucuk birunya menggeleng pelan. Pasti Lucy menunggu lama di gudang, terlebih bangunan reot itu tidak bisa lagi dijadikan lokasi persembunyian

"Siapa nama hantu pirang yang membuntutimu setiap hari?" menyembunyikannya memang sia-sia, Jellal tau betul cepat atau lambat akan terbongkar

"Lucy Heartfilia, kakak kelasku. Dia meninggal karena ditabrak mobil, sedangkan urusannya di dunia belum selesai total"

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Biarkan aku menolong Lucy! Meski ayah melarang, anakmu bersikukuh mempertahankan pendapatnya!" tegas Jellal menekan kalimat terakhir. Mengukir seulas senyum pada bibir Siegrain yang sedari tadi bergaris horizontal

"Jika gagal terus-menerus bagaimana?" seakan berisyarat, Siegrain telah mengetahui keras usaha Jellal yang sama sekali tidak terbayar

"I-itu … a-aku …."

"Anggap sebagai misi pertamamu dalam merintis karir. Jika gagal ayah menjual Lucy ke toko di alam baka. Kalau kamu berhasil, sebutkanlah satu permintaan" tentu akal sehatnya tak habis pikir. Kenapa semua orang di sekitar diam-diam begitu gila?!

"Menjual Lucy untuk dijadikan budak iblis maksud ayah?! Jangan pernah melakukannya!" secara tidak langsung Siegrain hendak merampas kebahagiaan hantu pirang. Pergi ke neraka sama saja dinyatakan gagal bereinkarnasi, dan keinginan Jellal bertolak belakang dengan taruhan tersebut

"Makanya kau harus berhasil, tetapi jangan bertindak gegabah. Ayo pulang, kita habiskan waktu di ruang tamu membicarakan banyak hal

Posisinya benar-benar terpojok, Jellal terjebak dalam obrolan seputar sekolah, sementara Lucy mati bosan terkurung di gudang berbau apek. Masalah yang diungkit pun tak jauh dari persoalan anak remaja, semisal jatuh cinta, cewek terkenal di sekolah, nilai pelajaran, sikap para guru, lagi pula pertemuan ini hanya terjadi setengah tahun sekali, walau sekarang jadi lebih sering diadakan karena Siegrain total bertugas di Magnolia.

"Jadi, sebut saja nama perempuan yang kamu sukai" goda sang ayah terkekeh pelan, melihat semburat merah tersapu pada kedua pipi Jellal. Ingatannya membawa ke perkataan Erza di kelas tambahan, 'hantu dilarang menyukai manusia'

"Benar kok tidak ada! Aku ke atas dulu"

"Temanilah Lucy kesayanganmu itu, kasihan dia ditinggal sendiri selama berjam-jam" terbongkar habis-habisan dalam sekejap? Jellal terpuruk ke titik terendah, apa memang usahanya sia-sia saja?

 _TAP … TAP … TAP ….!_

 _CKLEK!_

"Kau tidak menepati janji. Sebentar apanya, aku menunggu sampai lumutan!"

"Marahlah sesukamu, aku menerima dengan lapang dada. Ayah mengetahuinya, maaf telah gagal melindungimu, dan …." Jellal sengaja menggantungkan ucapan tersebut, menyebabkan rasa penasaran Lucy naik ke puncak tertinggi

"Dan apa? Kau ingin mengusirku begitu saja, huh?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk membantumu sekali lagi, tidak …. melainkan sampai berhasil" menghabiskan setahun penuh bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mereka pun sadar mesti berpisah sebelum kalender terus berganti

"Jellal …. terima kasih banyak! Aku menghargai bantuanmu"

"Ya lebih baik begini, sehingga mendapatkan Jellal tidak lagi menyulitkan" interupsi Erza yang tiba-tiba muncul menganggu. Membuat empat siku di pelipis Lucy bertambah banyak memenuhi wajah. Sebegitu sukanya-kah dia menyela obrolan orang?

"Cih! Andai aku cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkanmu"

"Niatmu tulus sekali, sayang iblis sepertiku kurang menyukainya. Selesaikanlah sebelum aku menyingkirkan nona pisang duluan. Manusia memang menjijikan dengan perasaan mereka"

"Berhenti komentar, aku muak mendengarnya! Apa maumu datang kemari?"

"Ikut mengobrol, tidak boleh? Berikan pisau yang kau pakai tadi pagi, aku ingin lihat!" daripada meminta, Erza cenderung memaksa agar Jellal menurut. Ia menyerahkan asal benda tersebut, hingga tanpa sengaja pinggirannya melukai kembali tangan si scarlet

"Lemparanmu sadis. Padahal hanya pisau biasa, apa kau menguasai sihir atau sejenisnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku memanfaatkan kutukan yang mengalir di darahku, ingatlah semua itu merupakan ulahmu. Sembarangan menjual jiwa dan ragaku untuk 'digadaikan' ketika meninggal nanti"

"Ternyata kamu pintar juga. Secepat itu bisa menggunakan kutukan dan tidak merasa kesulitan. Aku kagum … sangat kagum …."

Erza menepuk tangannya pelan, sedangkan Lucy tidak banyak omong mendengar penjelasan Jellal. Memang kekuatan itu hebat melampaui sihir, namun kalau dipakai terlalu sering, bisa-bisa dia kehilangan 'point' terpenting sebagai manusia, yakni mempunyai perasaan, bahkan menjadi iblis tanpa perlu menanti lima tahun pun mampu dilakukan. Pasti disengaja, entah karena apa hantu scarlet ini amat menginginkan pemuda biru.

"Firasatku buruk soal ini, berhati-hatilah"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terjebak dalam perangkapnya"

"Kuucapkan selamat berjuang, tuan Jellal Fernandes. Bantun Lucy tau dia menjadi santapanku berikutnya, sampai jumpa!"

Justru sebaiknya Jellal tidak pernah dekat dengan Gray.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Selasa itu matahari bersinar cerah, kebetulan pula pelajaran tambahan ditiadakan sementara, disebabkan para guru sibuk mengikuti pelatihan di luar kota. Terang-terangan Jellal mencengat langkah kaki Gray di koridor sekolah, jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan di sana benar-benar sepi tanpa seorang pun. Suasana yang tepat untuk segera menyelsaikan masalah ini.

"Katakan apa maumu, jangan menunda-nunda" ucap Gray ketus. Memalingkan muka dari sepasang manik _hazzle_ yang menyuratkan keseriusan, atau lebih tepat disebut tatapan tajam?

"Arwah Lucy terjebak di sini, ku mohon bantulah dia dengan mendengarkan perasaannya"

"Omongan yang konyol, Jellal Fernandes. Kita bicarakan saja lain kali, Natsu, Loke, tangkap dan bawa dia ke gudang penyimpanan!"

"Tunggu apa maksud …." seorang lelaki salam membius Jellal memakai sapu tangan. Langsung berlanjut ke rencana B yang telah disusun beberapa hari lalu

Tubuh ringkihnya diikat menggunakan tali tambang, usai ditampar barulah ia membuka mata perlahan, mengitar sekeliling ruangan yang nampak familiar. Jellal ingat betul, geng Cobra sering menghajarnya di pojok gudang sambil tertawa keras, lalu mengunci sampai hari beranjak sore lagi. Sekarang giliran tiga orang asing dengan maksud tersembunyi mereka.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku pecundang yang pantas menerima perlakukan buruk"

"Maaf jika perlakuan kami kasar, tetapi bukankah sebaiknya kami berhenti bersandiwara? Tunjukkan 'wajah aslimu' di hadapanku"

"Hah …. kalian benar-benar aneh"

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Bisa jadi tuh dukun wkwkw, oke kita lihat aja Gray yang sebenarnya itu siapa. Thx udah review.

CN Scarlet : Eh masa sih jadi lebih kaku? Maaf ya kalo gitu hehehe ... jujur aku enggak sadar dan ngerasa biasa aja, meski ya ... begitulah! Sebenarnya sih ingin mencoba model baru, tetapi susah ternyata dan kelihatan banget perbedaannya. Kalo 5k mah nanti keburu tamat duluan fic-nya (aslinya males). Oke thx ya udah review, thx juga atas koreksinya!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wajah asli apa? Aku tidak paham maksud kalian" jawab Jellal menyengir. Ekspresi yang paling dibenci Gray ketika melakukan interogasi, dia pikir mereka main-main apa? Sekali lagi, tamparan telak meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi

"Maksudku adalah … tunjukkan sifat aslimu yang sebenarnya, dasar iblis!" bentak Gray menekan intonasi demi intonasi, di telinga Jellal bagai terdengar seriosa bernada intimidasi. _Aw … mengerikan_ , ia tertawa dalam hati

"Iblis katamu? Aku manusia biasa, tidak punya kekuatan, menguasai sihir atau sejenisnya"

"Sial … semua ini hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Hoi Gray, biarkan aku memberi pelajaran. Kalau tidak, kita hajar saja sampai dia mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya!" saran si salam antusias. Jellal mengidikkan bahu tak paham. Bersikukuh mempertahankan pernyataan tersebut

"Baiklah. Jika tidak mau bicara, biarkan rasa takut yang membuka mulut kotormu!"

Tali tambangnya terlepas akibat longgar, Jellal memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan balas menghajar wajah Gray, menyibak kaki cepat di permukaan lantai yang bertambah lapuk. Natsu hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh, berusaha menarik kaki si biru namun jari-jemarinya keburu diinjak hingga terasa patah. Sesaat keberadaan 'mata empat' dilupakan, tapi dia tau bocah bernama Loke Leo bersembunyi di balik bayang.

"Regulus impact!" pukulan yang mustahil dihindari. Menilik berbagai kesempatan di sekitar, Jellal menggunakan telekinesis untuk menggerakkan garpu tanah menggores punggung Loke, ditambah sedikit kutukan di ketiga ujungnya dan …

 _SRAKKKK!_

Buliran darah terpercik bebas di udara, mengotori seragam Jellal yang kini berubah warna. Gray terhenyak di tempat. Natsu melongo kagum menyaksikan kekuatan tersebut. Mereka berhenti menyerang, senjata-senjata yang digunakan dibuang ke sembarang arah. Justru sebaliknya, malah diserang tahanan sendiri hingga seorang rekan terluka parah. Bersyukurlah hanya goresan kecil, tidak terlalu dalam.

"Tadi aku melihatnya. Kau mempunyai kutukan" berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman. Ujung garpu tanah sampai bengkok ke atas tidak kuat menahan. Jellal mengangguk pelan, dia kehabisan komentar selain 'tamatlah riwayatku'

"Jadi semacam ras terkutuk? Bukankah bahaya jika dibiarkan berkeliaran?"

"Menurutku dia dipinjami kekuatan oleh arwah. Ingat perkataan Pak Jura, mereka sudah punah!" 'pukulan' keras bagi lelaki salam yang melupakan pelajarannya, atau sebutlah Natsu Dragneel

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai" masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan sekolah. Jellal merasa gila setelah nyaris mati dan dihajar massal seperti dulu. Batas mati dan hidup pun tak menyentuh seinchi

"Maaf. Kami membawamu ke dunia pararel, di sini tidak perlu takut dihukum" jelas Natsu menunjuk-nunjuk papan kayu di belakangnya. Katakanlah mereka sekumpulan manusia sinting aneh bin ajaib

"Benar juga. Panggilah Lucy sekarang" tanpa perlu disuruh, hantu pirang itu muncul dengan wajah ketakutan. Jellal memintanya agar bersembunyi di belakang pohon apel, tapi dia melanggar dan menembus masuk ke gudang

"Ada apa, Gray?" senyumnya terukir manis. Semanis buah apel merah yang Jellal makan minggu lalu. Pertemuan ini merupakan pertama kali setelah mereka berpisah. Setahun menunggu lunas terbayarkan sekarang

"Belakangan ini kamu membuntuti Jellal. Apa kau meminjamkan suatu kekuatan? Membuat kontrak? Merasukinya?" apa bijak kalau jujur? Lucy menggeleng pelan, bingung. Salahkanlah Erza karena menyebabkan masalah semakin kusut

 _WHUSSHHH …!_

 _Kretek … kretek …_

 _KRAK!_

Angin berhembus kencang memenuhi seisi ruangan, warna hitam yang menyebabkan mereka berlima terserang sesak nafas. Erza muncul dengan seringai kecil di wajah, sambil terkikik-kikik ala kuntilanak bahagia. Gray langsung mengerti keseluruhannya, bahwa Jellal dikontrak oleh iblis scarlet sesosok buronan kelas atas. Keadaan Loke semakin memprihatikan, bermandi keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh juga luka yang dipaksa menutup.

"Selamat siang atau mungkin malam? Ya, siapa peduli! Kuucapkan halo padamu, Fullbuster bajingan. Jadi, kau anaknya Silver yang kubunuh lima tahun lalu?" Erza mempunyai banyak urusan di dunia manusia, terutama menyangkut kasus pembunugan

"Memang benar, sudah puas memastikannya? Kenapa kau memilih Jellal? Padahal dia anak pemburu hantu terkenal"

"Kami saling mencintai, paham? Suatu hari nanti, akan kukenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat … cantik, lalu kita mengadakan pernikahan romantis di pantai selatan sana" penuh percaya diri Erza mengatakannya, sementara Jellal menepuk jidat heran

"Omonganmu melantur! Kita baru mengenal dua hari dan kau berkata begitu? Lucu sekali"

"Tidak masalah selama aku mengikatmu. Itu hanya salah satunya, alasan lain cari tau sendiri. Bagiku Jellal manusia yang berbeda, dia spesial kau tau?"

"Saat tinggal di rumah hantu, banyak yang berkata kalau Jellal anak baik, sering membantu melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dan memetik buah berry di semak-semak. Aku tidak ikutan, hanya memperhatikan dari dekat, kemudian diusir gara-gara berulah"

"Sayang aku tidak tertarik dengan kebaikan. Bakatnya spesial melampaui jenius, dan ya … sekaligus kuperalat untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan sepuluh tahun silam. Sekali melempar batu dua burung kena"

"Rumah hantu? Sekarang ada di mana?"

"Banyak kok di wahana bermain. Pertanyaanmu aneh hahaha …" ejek Erza terpingkal-pingkal. Menepuk bahu Gray remeh sembari melayang-layang di udara. Dia sedang serius dan dipermainkan iblis, benar-benar menjengkelkan

"Rumahnya dibongkar. Ayahku membawa mereka reinkarnasi ke surga" meskipun musuh, Jellal berbaik hati memberitau sebagai balasan cuma-cuma. Lagi pula tidak penting, Gray mau apa jika tempat yang dipertanyakan lenyap?

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa kamu mencintai Jellal" celetukan Natsu membuat mereka terdiam. _Jelas bukan dia bermain-main_? Batin si biru mengacak rambut frustasi. Kisah cintanya mengerikan dan pilu, menyukai hantu pirang kemudian dicintai iblis scarlet

"Cerita klasik, tidak seru kalau diberitau sekarang. Omong-omong nona pisang, kenapa kau malah melamun di samping Jellal? Cepat katakan pada Gray, pergilah dan berhenti ganggu kami"

Dapat dibilang, perjuangan Jellal berbuah manis di akhir bulan ini. Lucy mendekati Gray yang termangu, dia ingat siapa wanita di hadapannya, gadis tercantik juga ketua kelas budiman. Benar kata orang-orang, manusia baik lebih cepat dipanggil daripada si pendosa berat. Tewas mengenaskan akibat ditabrak mobil, peristiwa lalu yang membawa ingatannya pada kenangan terburuk. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, dalam lingkup diam.

"G-Gray … satu tahun lalu aku menyukaimu setelah 'pertengkaran' itu dihentikan. Walau dimarahi kepala sekolah, guru dan dicap berandal, di … di mataku kau tetap keren! Terima kasih atas semuanya …." untuk pertama kali sepanjang mereka mengenal. Jellal menyaksikan Lucy menangis haru

"Beterima kasih? Aku tidak membutuhkannya"

"Hoi Gray ucapanmu kasar tau! Kalau Loke bangun, dia pasti menggunakan regulus impact guna meminju wajahmu. Sudahlah kau tinggal menerimanya" pembelaan Natsu mewakili keinginan Jellal yang berniat melawan. Tak sedikitpun Lucy berani memandang ke depan

"Ya, ya. Aku menghargai perasaanmu. Bereinkarnasilah sebelum kau berubah menjadi iblis" tak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti semula Lucy masih berwujud hantu, memainkan jari-jemari gelisah membuat Erza geram bukan main

"Hah … kau mengotot ingin memiliki Jellal ya? Baiklah, biar kuselesaikan sekali tebas!" sebilah pedang Erza panggil dari dimensi lain. Siap menyerang Lucy yang bergidik ketakutan, jika anak itu terlambat bertindak sedetik saja

"Mana boleh begitu? Lucy katakan sejujurnya. Apa lagi yang kamu mau? Aku menyukaimu meski kau hidup demi Gray" pucuk pirang tersebut menggeleng lemah. Ia melepas pegangan dari Jellal, balik menghadap ke arah pemuda bersurai raven

"Asal kau tau, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan munafik semacam itu. Gray, meskipun terjebak dalam wujud hantu hatiku masih manusia, justru mampu mendeteksi kebohongan! Selama empat tahun, akan kubuat kamu mencintaiku atau sampai diucapkan dengan tulus"

"Memuakkan sekali! Terserah kau saja"

"Tapi keberadaanmu sudah diketahui Siegrain. Kenapa tidak pergi jauh-jauh dah memulai hidup baru bersama Gray?"

"Mulai sekarang aku berhenti mengikuti Jellal. Maaf telah merepotkanmu setahun terakhir, dan terima kasih mau menolongku" usulan Erza diterima secara tidak langsung. Kini dialah hantu paling bahagia di dunia

"Bagus, begini baru benar! Untuk merayakannya ayo pulang dan kita bermain di ranjang, oke?" tidak … tidak! Jellal berniat menolak mentah-mentah saran itu. Baru berumur empat belas dan keperjakaan diambil oleh iblis scarlet? Memalukan … dia harus bilang apa ke istri di masa depan?

"Tunggu sebentar! Jellal, kumohon bergabunglah dengan organisasi ghost buster. Kami sekadar mengtes kemampuanmu, bahkan kau lebih dari pantas untuk diterima"

"Kenapa aku mesti bergabung? Siapa juga yang tertarik dengan pekerjaan itu?"

Mengambil dua langkah besar, Gray memojokkan Jellal yang tertahan di papan kayu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, sebuah perjanjian berupa iming-iming menggiurkan mengenai seseorang. Dunia pararel tempat mereka berpijak menghilang, bersamaan dengan bel pulang dan langkah kaki serentak. Beda jenis maka beda waktu, semua berjalan lebih cepat di sana, pagi menjadi siang dan siang berubah malam dalam sekali mata berkedip.

" _Sebagai gantinya. Aku akan memberitau rahasia besar tentang paman Siegrain_. _Namun ketahuilah, bayaran ini terlalu mahal dan kau wajib mengabdi pada organisasi, boss Zeref_ "

"Rahasia …? Memang Gray tau apa mengenai ayah?"

"Berhati-hatilah siapa tau jebakan. Zeref merupakan sosok paling ditakuti para pemburu hantu. Bisa saja dia berniat membunuhmu cepat atau lambat" kali ini Erza tidak menghasut. Pengalamannya sendiri pernah melawan lelaki berjulukan 'iblis hitam'

"Kita tidak akan tau sampai tiba saatnya. Ternyata Lucy serius meninggalkanku"

"Khukhukhu … bermain hingga malam pun tidak mungkin kena marah! Oh iya, kau mau tantangan?"

Mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Jellal berhenti dan menatap Erza lekat-lekat, penasaran.

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Hah emang bisa gitu ya? /baliknanya. Enggak kok bukan, tuh udah kejawab. Thx ya udah review.

(namanya susah amat bang) : Ya untuk itu liat nanti aja, karena posisi Gray sebenarnya belum jelas di sini, begitupun Natsu dan Loke hahaha. Thx ya udah review.

Frwt : Itu Jellal yang ngomong (lupa tambahin deskripsi). Ya maaf update-nya malah lama, tapi untuk selanjutnya bakal cepet kok.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tantangan apa? Aku malas bermain-main denganmu" tentu ucapannya menarik, tapi Jellal tak terlalu suka membahayakan diri sendiri. Nanti malam saja belum tentu selamat, bagaimana sekarang?

"Mudah sekali. Menggunakan kutukanmu buatlah pedang iblis. Bayangkan bagaimana rupanya, lalu buatlah perjanjian!" ia teringat ucapan Lucy. Firasat soal tantangan tersebut juga buruk dirasakan. Erza melayang bosan di udara, ternyata Jellal kurang tertarik

"Hey. Ini demi meningkatkan kekuatanmu. Tanpa perlu diajari Siegrain aku seorang pun cukup! Selama kontraknya terjalin, kekuatan ayahmu tidak bisa dicerna" mungkin benar atau ada kemungkinan lain, karena beliau pengguna sihir suci

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau berisik sekali! Jawab panggilanku dan buatlah kontrak, pedang iblis!"

Semudah membalik telapak tangan ia melakukannya. Erza terpukau sampai menendang perut Jellal keras, menabrak batang pohon yang roboh ke samping kanan. Ini masalah besar, tempat mereka bepijak merupakan lokasi favorit hantu penasaran, menghancurkan salah satu objek … maka si penunggu akan marah cepat atau lambat. Sepasang _hazzle_ -nya mengerjap lemas, sambil meringis tanpa tenaga untuk berdiri.

Bahkan sekarang matanya ikut berhalusinasi.

"Jellal!" suara manis dan wajah cantik dengan rambut scarlet. Jellal pikir nyawanya akan segera dicabut, oleh sesosok malikat di depan mata

"Hoi kau bisa mendengarku tidak?!" _BRAKKK!_ Ekspetasinya hancur berkeping-keping, menyadari dia adalah iblis scarlet, Erza. Jellal mengangguk lemah. Jangankan berjalan, bangun saja perlu bantuan wanita sinting ini

"Da … dasar … gi-gila … aku tidak masokis … tau …"

"Akhirnya aku menggendongmu! Ayo kita pulang ke rumah dan makan siang" _sembarangan_ , batin Jellal pasrah tertidur di punggung Erza. Kedua kaki itu memacu kecepatan bak atlet professional. Tanahnya sampai meninggalkan bekas bolong

 _WHUSHHH!_

" _Dia benar-benar menghancurkannya_!" taman bermain tujuh tahun lalu yang kini rusak parah. Terlebih di bagian pohon roboh ada kakek penunggu. Tinggal hitungan waktu, sebelum mereka tetangkap basah dan diminta ganti rugi

Omong-omong terdapat hal ganjil. Jellal yakin betul ia melihat wujud manusia, tapi siapa sangka orang itu Erza sendiri! Meski tidak aneh, sih, mengingat kemampuannya setara buronan kelas atas. Satu hal yang menyebalkan, ayah maupun ibu tak punya alasan menolak, jika di hadapan mereka ialah gadis kecil dengan masa lalu dramatisasi ala Korea. Dia pintar, mana mungkin jujur berkata, 'aku korban pembunuhan sepuluh tahun lalu'.

Lagi pula Erza tidak memiliki niat meneror

"Siapa perempuan manis yang menggendongmu itu?" tanya ibu menyambut di pintu. Jellal terlalu lemas untuk menjawab. Biarkanlah Erza bercerita mengenai kebohongan absurdnya

"Perkenalkan tante, nama saya Erza teman sekelas Jellal. Saat di taman terlarang, beberapa orang menghajarnya menggunakan sihir. Lihat, babak belur begini" melebihi bayangan Jellal. Dia kira anak ini akan mengarang masa lalu menyedihkan supaya ibu bersimpati

"Keterlaluan sekali mereka. Ayo masuk, sekalian makan siang di rumah kami"

 _Kenapa harus ditawari_? Erza menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya, sengaja membanting Jellal berisyarat, 'cepat tunduk padakku!'. Ibu membawa kotak P3K, agak terkejut melihat memar berwara ungu tua tersebut. Tentu sangat parah, dia mengeluarkan 50% tenaga melampaui batas toleransi tubuh manusia. Syukurlah bocah bertato ini cukup kuat menahan rasa sakit.

"Pasti lawanmu penyihir tingkat atas. Setelah sembuh ayah mengajarimu sihir. Meski ya … membutuhkan waktu sangat lama" mimpi buruk yang belum menampakkan wujudnya. Rahasia mereka terselamatkan sesaat

"A-ayah bicara … apa? Aku masih kuat …" terlalu dibuat-buat. Siegrain menggeleng tegas melarang anaknya berlatih

"Beristirahatlah di sini. Ibu akan membuat semangkuk bubur"

"Tante … ji-jika boleh … saya ingin menyuapi Jellal!" jari-jemarinya bergerak panik membentuk kode, tapi ibu terlalu masa bodoh hingga menyetujui. Beda orang maka beda pendapat

"Maaf Jellal. Ibu baru sadar Erza-chan pacarmu. Silakan menikmati moment kalian, asal jangan bermain di ranjang ya"

Buruk … mengerikan! Erza cekikikan melihat wajah Jellal pucat pasi. Tantangan itu semata-mata untuk menghabiskan tenaganya, kemudian mengambil kesempatan sekecil apapun, dan dipakai guna modus! Nampan berisi mangkuk diserahkan pada bersangkutan, siap atau tidak 'neraka' mesti dihadapi. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, sesendok bubur dimasukkan paksa ke mulutnya. Menimbulkan sensasi yang membakar lidah.

"Hah … hah … kau mau … umh!" menyumpal dengan panasnya bubur. Erza benar-benar berkuasa atas Jellal. Sementara di mata ibu dan Siegrain mereka mirip kekasih

"Menderitalah lebih banyak untukku, Jellal Fernandes!" bisik Erza diiringi tawa iblis. Membuat atmosfir di sekitar menegang seratus persen. Baginya mau hidup– mati sekalipun tetap menderita. Kalau jiwa dan ragamu digadaikan, pastilah reinkarnasi menjadi iblis

Setelah acara menyuap selesai, sukarelawan Erza membantu Jellal menaiki tangga. Tanpa takut terpergok atau ditangkap, ia mengubah wujud kembali menjadi iblis. Sihir tersebut menguras banyak tenaga, bisa-bisa arwahnya mirip si biru yang kini terkapar lemas. Tak lupa memasang kekkai, keberadaan mereka seakan menghilang dari bagian rumah. Malam akan segera tiba dan waktu 'bermain' telah ditentukan.

"Mau kubantu mandi tidak?" tawaran yang Jellal tolak mentah-mentah. Maklumlah, rata-rata iblis berotak miring bahkan gangguan jiwa berat. Dia sendiri banyak-banyak bersyukur masih bisa menghirup udara

"Candaan yang lucu …

 _Tok … tok … tok …_

 _CKLEK!_

"Argghh … menganggu saja! Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam" datang dan hilangnya sama-sama cepat. Siegrain melontarkan senyum ke arah Jellal yang berbaring. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit, jam mandi sudah lewat cukup lama

"Ayah bantu mandi, oke? Sekalian mengobrol"

Daripada dibilang tak berbakti, Jellal menerimanya meski bersikukuh tak memerlukan perhatian khusus. Jauh lebih baik dibanding tadi siang, dia bisa menggerakan anggota tubuh dengan lancar, minus kaki. Sulit dipungkiri, mandi bersama ini terasa menyenangkan walau usia beranjak remaja. Busa putih berbau mint berjatuhan ke permukaan lantai, sesekali pula terdengar tawa dari ayah-anak itu. Ternyata perpisahan membuat pertemuan jadi indah.

"Omong-omong, kemana hantu pirang yang biasa mengikutimu?"

"Lucy berhenti mengikutiku mulai hari ini. Dia ingin membuat Gray jatuh cinta padanya" jelas Jellal datar, mati-matian menahan sesak di dada. Di perjalanan pulang tadi ia berjanji, akan berbahagia selama itu baik bagi hantu pirang

"Cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pasti menyakitkan"

"Kami mempunyai perasaan suka, tetapi Lucy memilih Gray yang diceritakan sebagai cinta pertama. Aku kalah banyak jika dibandingkan dengannya. Pintar, populer, tampan, jago olahraga …"

"Mungkinkah dia kabur karena tau ayah akan menjualnya ke 'toko'?"

"Saat kita mengobrol di taman, aku menyuruhnya diam di gudang. Dijual atau tidak, kuharap Lucy berhasil sebelum empat tahun berlalu"

"Perhatian sekali … kalau Lucy menghilang, mungkin kamulah orang paling sedih di dunia. Tentang Gray … dia sudah mengajakmu ke organisasi?" _darimana ayah tau_? Jellal menengok ke belakang heran. Sepengetahuannya beliau tidak tergabung ke grup manapun

"Begitulah. Habis Gray memaksa"

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap Zeref dan ingat pesan ayah, …"

 _DEG!_

Jantungnya berhenti sesaat, untunglah belum dipanggil Tuhan gara-gara terlalu kaget. Jam mandi selesai. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamar, disambut Erza yang duduk manis di pinggir ranjang. Mereka tidak mengobrol sepatah kata pun. Makan malam sudah siap dan ibu memanggil turun ke bawah. Sejenak Jellal berhasil kabur, namun tak lama kemudian … kemenangan mutlak dimiliki iblis scarlet.

"Sayang Lucy tidak ada di sini. Padahal aku menginginkannya menjadi saksi utama, tapi biarlah! Bermain berdua lebih asyik"

"Bicara apa kau?" interupsi suara bariton kesal. Erza yang kaget terlonjak dari posisinya. Jellal menampakkan batang hidung sepuluh menit berlalu

"Makanmu cepat juga. Langsung mulai saja!"

 _GUBRAKKK!_

Tubuh ringkihnya menabrak pinggir kayu, walau tak sebanding dengan luka tambalan di perut. Erza melempar paksa ke atas ranjang, seakan menerima nasib, Jellal tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti selain terbaring pasrah. Entah permainan apa yang dimaksud, mungkin akan diakhiri satu tendangan lagi dan reinkarnasi ke surga– jika Tuhan berbaik hati menerima manusia setengah iblis.

"Inilah yang kusebut bermain di ranjang!" dugaannya tepat sasaran. Jellal kembali ditendang keluar 'arena'. Erza tertawa keras disorot bulan purnama, mirip nenek sihir dibanding sosok iblis

"Aturannya adalah, kau harus bisa menyingkirkanku dari sini. Kalau tidak … tidur saja di lantai. Namun kurang cocok disebut begitu, baiklah kemarilah sebentar, akan kuberi pijat refleksi"

 _Kertak … kertuk …_

"Sekarang kamu mau mematahkan tulang punggungku?!"

"Namanya pijat refleksi, dasar bodoh! Enak bukan, tidur di ranjang sambil menikmati jasa gratis? Jangan puas dulu, masih ada permainan yang lain" kini mereka gulat dengan Erza sebagai pemenang. Jellal terkapar tak berdaya di lantai marmer

Malam penuh penderitaan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan. Lagi-lagi Jellal mengucap syukur karena masih hidup.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

 _CKLEK!_

"Ibu khawatir terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari ranjang? Kebiasaanmu mengingau kambuh? Mimpi buruk?"

"L-lho … ibu? Jangan cemas, aku baik-baik saja! Ayo sarapan, perutku lapar"

 _Aneh. Kemarin aku yakin tulangku patah banyak_ , gumam Jellal sembari melahap sepotong roti. Memar di perutnya berangsur-angsur membaik. Erza juga sudah balik ke kelas IX-C, termasuk melepaskan kekkai. Ia berangkat ke sekolah terseok-seok, menahan sakit yang sebatas terasa digigit semut merah. Lucy terlihat melayang di samping Gray, terkadang mengajak mengobrol walau digubris.

"Pelajaran pertama apa? Aku menunggumu di halaman belakang ya" ucap Lucy bersikukuh. Gray mengidikkan bahu acuh. Justru menghampiri Jellal yang sedari tadi memegangi perut

"Pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana! Pergilah bersamaku ke markas"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti! Berhentilah mengacuhkan Lucy. Dia berjuang keras demi kamu"

"Siapa peduli? Kurasa absurd jika hantu dan manusia saling menyukai. Lucy saja yang terlalu naif. Menghasutku tidak semudah memergok Natsu dengan makanan"

"Hey Jellal. Ku-kulihat keadaanmu kurang baik, terserang diare?" perhatian Lucy sukses membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia pikir semua berakhir kemarin. Pertemanan, rasa suka di antara mereka …

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok! Aku duluan …"

"Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya. Jujur … aku tidak rela meninggalkanmu bersama Erza"

Mereka berpisah di jalan menanjak. Erza muncul berlontarkan komentar pedas lewat mulut. Selain berpura-pura tidak dengar Jellal bisa apa? Dia cemburu buta terhadap Lucy, berkata, 'sok perhatian', 'melanggar janji', 'harusnya kuenyahkan kemarin', 'jika dekat-dekat akan kusingkirkan', amat overprotektif. Selama hantu itu bukan wanita pirang. Perhatian tersebut hanyalah dengung nyamuk di telinganya.

"Berisik. Aku tidak peduli apapun komplainmu. Lucy jauh lebih baik dibanding iblis buronan"

"Galaknya. Pasti ini sisi yang belum pernah dilihat hantu pirang. Aku lihat kalian jarang bertengkar. Kau sering mengalah tiap kali beradu argumen, betapa baiknya"

"Tidak salah kok. Baliklah ke kelas"

Menu utamanya baru dihidangkan, setelah bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi.

 _Sore hari …_

Entah takut ditipu atau kabur, Gray sampai menggandeng tangan Jellal agar tidak kemana-mana. Sementara di belakangnya Natsu dan Loke mengejek. Si mata empat sembuh berkat bantuan sihir, meski dimarahi habis-habisan karena berlebihan mengtes anggota baru. Mereka berempat tiba di markas. Dua pintu raksasa otomatis terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki bersurai hitam duduk di atas singgasana raja.

 _BRAKKK!_

"Hoi Jellal! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Gray panik bukan main, menyaksikan si biru memuntahkan darah hitam dari mulutnya. Tentu aneh, kemana warna merah itu menghilang?

"K … kau …"

"Selamat datang di organisasi"

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

CN Scarlet : Dan akhirnya pertanyaanmu terjawab! Ingat cen main di ranjang itu artinya banyak. Kalo yang ini sih Jellal-nya sampe babak belur begitu hahaha. Tenang kok tidak akan melewati batas rating (author masih tau diri). Yep pasti update kilat kok, ini udah agak panjangan. Semoga bisa terus deh bikin sebanyak ini, kalo gak nanti aku coba 2k ya. Oke thx udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Jellal juga ikutan jadi korban malah hahaha. Yep meski perannya gak penting-penting amat sih kayaknya. Thx ya udah review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Siapa yang butuh ucapan selamat datang darimu?!" Erza muncul berluap amarah. Menyerang brutal Zeref membuat serangannya mudah dibaca. Iblis scarlet itu memilih keputusan bodoh. Jellal berteriak kencang berusaha menghentikan

"Jangan gegabah Erza! Aku tidak tau kau punya dendam atau apa, tetapi tindakanmu kelewatan!" sekarang mereka rekan. Lebih baik bermaaf-maafan daripada memulai permusuhan. Apa lagi Gray mulai habis kesabaran

"Dengarkan Jellal, iblis sialan! Kau mencintainya, kan? Lihat, sekarang dia sekarat!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hari ini kau menang, Zeref! Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan"

Akhirnya Erza menurut dan balik ke sisi Jellal. Zeref memulai pidato pembukaan, bersuka cita menyambut anggota baru, yakni anak kandung Siegrain Fernandes, pemburu hantu nomor satu di Magnolia. Organisasi kecil mereka kedapatan durian runtuh. Jelas, ini merupakan batu loncatan terbaik untuk maju. Meski hanya beranggotakan empat orang, tetap tak bisa diremehkan. Umur bukanlah perkara, melainkan bakat.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu"

"O-oh… Namaku Jellal Fernandes. Kelas 9C. Salam kenal" entah harus mengatakan apa. Ia memilih bungkam daripada salah berkata. Salah sendiri kenapa pemimpin mereka punya aura menyeramkan

"Kalian tidak perlu mengenal siapa aku. Sudah selesai, kan? Ayo bertarung lagi"

"Erza Scarlet iblis kelas S. Buronan tingkat atas yang membunuh ribuan hantu dan memakannya. Kau terkuat nomor satu lima tahun berturut-turut" jelas Zeref kalem. Memang identitasnya tidak lagi rahasia, kenapa dia harus marah?

"Dasar ember bocor! Kau mengajak Jellal supaya menangkapku menjadi mudah, hah?!"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk. Dulu kita musuh, bagaimana kalau sekarang berteman? Sebagai gantinya kau bisa melahap hantu sebanyak apapun. Dengan begitu…. Tujuanmu menjadi ratu neraka tercapai" _gelar macam apa itu_? Seumur hidup Jellal baru mengetahuinya

"Lalu, Jellal jadi raja iblis? Kami memimpin neraka dan hidup bahagia selamanya?!" pilihan terburuk yang ia sumpahi tidak akan pernah diambil. Zeref mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menyebabkan Erza melayang kegirangan di udara

"Di akhir aku tinggal membunuhmu. Kisah yang indah seperti Cinderella" _mereka menikah bukan hidup bersama di neraka_ , batin Jellal menepuk jidat heran. Pola pikir iblis benar-benar mengerikan

"Rahasianya! Beritau aku!"

"Ayahmu, paman Siegrain, pernah mencintai Erza. Hanya itu yang kuketahui"

Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir turun-temurun? Pucuk scarletnya mengangguk cepat, meski setelah itu dia tidak banyak komentar. Natsu dan Loke sampai tercengang di tempat, terlebih Jellal tak habis pikir. Zeref menepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali. Perhatian mereka pun tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu kursi milik sang penguasa. Segulung kertas dilempar sembarang, berisikan permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah khusus.

"Misi tersebut spesial untukmu dan Erza. Kalian telah merusak taman terbengkalai di area terlarang. Sekarang hantunya mengamuk dan meneror seisi kota. Gray akan membantu. Loke dan Natsu mengawasi"

"Tantanganmu tidak lucu. Siapa sangka hantunya sampai marah besar. Ayo pergi sebelum ketahuan ayahku. Aku masih ingin hidup" di luar malaikat di dalam berhati iblis. Siegrain mengerikan jika menghukum seseorang, tak tanggung-tanggung dibuat sengsara

"Bertemu Siegrain, ya. Berarti aku melakukan reuni? Kau menunggu apa, dasar lambat!"

Mendadak Erza bersemangat, bahkan menyuruh Gray agar cepat-cepat menggunakan teleport. Bagi Jellal kabar ini merupakan buruk. Reuni yang pasti menimbulkan pertarungan akbar. Tak terbayang olehnya jika seluruh Magnolia rata, tinggal tanah gersang tanpa bangunan, atau mungkin dia meninggal dan menjadi arwah penasaran, mengerikan….! Kini seluruh kota diselimuti kabut tipis, entah kenapa bisa atau bagaimana caranya.

"Situasnya gawat ternyata. Kalau tidak ditangkap, hantu pohon akan berubah jadi iblis dan tugas kita bertambah sulit"

"Tinggal melawannya. Lagi pula ada aku! Tenang saja" masih menyombongkan diri di medan pertarungan. Gray mendecih sebal melihat tingkah si iblis scarlet. Jujur, dia kurang ikhlas menjalin kerja sama

"Pemburu hantu dari daerah lain akan kemari cepat atau lambat. Justru kau dalam bahaya!"

"Berhentilah mengobrol selama bertarung!" serangan mendadak tersebut Gray tangkis memakai pedang es. Penjaga pohon menampakkan wujud di hadapan mereka bertiga, dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala akibat marah

"Kalian menghancurkan taman ini kemarin. SEKARANG GANTILAH DENGAN NYAWA!"

"Lucy, tangkis dua serangan dari arah utara dan hindari sisanya!" tak disangka-sangka hantu pirang datang membantu. Jellal terpukau menyaksikan. Sekalipun dia belum pernah melihat perempuan itu bertarung. Memang benar Gray lebih pantas bersamanya

"Hehehe…. Hoi Jellal. Kau cemburu ya? Bantulah mereka. Aku akan menolongmu jika dalam bahaya"

Selain Siegrain misi tersebut sama sekali tidak menarik. Erza duduk santai menonton, sesekali menyoraki Jellal atau memberi komando pada Gray. Dia memperhatikan Lucy intens, mulai dari gaya bertarung, caranya menendang, memukul, menangkis, cukup baik untuk seukuran pemula. Tentu keluarga Fullbuster bukan sembarangan pemburu hantu. Anaknya saja terlatih bak tentara senior. Mengendalikan hantu berumur setahun semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Aneh. Aku tidak ingat pukulan nona pisang sekuat itu. Gray memberinya makan apa?" terlebih Jellal. Padahal belum diajari menggunakan pedang, tapi mirip professional saja. Erza menyeringai tipis, dia menemukan 'tumbal' yang benar-benar tepat

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku, Jellal Fernandes" gumam Erza sembari menontoni tarian pedangnya, terkadang ikut menyoraki atau mengeluh bosan. _Hantu tingkat rendah saja lama mereka kalahkan_ , batinnya kesal

"Ya ampun kalian selambat siput! Hoi Jellal, kau tinggal ayunkan pedangmu dan lancarkan serangan. Gunakan kutukanya!"

"Darahku bisa habis jika begitu. Apa tidak ada cara lain? Kata Gray sisa waktunya lima menit lagi!"

"Hahaha… Dasar manusia lemah! Kalau begitu aku akan…."

 _GRAP!_

 _BRAKKKK!_

Terjadi tabrakan beruntun antar iblis dan hantu tersebut. Seseorang yang menendangnya, pemburu terkuat se-Magnolia atau Siegrain Fernandes. Tentu Jellal terkejut, ayah datang lebih cepat melebihi perkiraan mereka bertiga. Erza menyeka darah hitam di ujung mulut, balas menyerang dengan brutal seperti melawan Zeref di markas. Terlalu gegabah dan mudah dibaca. Jangan bilang pola serang si iblis scarlet memang begitu.

"Hentikan… Erza…! Uhuk… Uhuk….!" lagi-lagi begini. Mungkin termasuk 'bayaran' kontrak. Seharusnya tidak separah itu. Andai kata ia tak sembarangan menggadaikan jiwa Jellal. Dapat dibilang, perasaan dan fisik mereka terhubung sekarang

"Jellal kau baik-baik saja? Jawab ayah!" anak semata wayangnya sekarat. Tanda iluminati tersebut bersinar kemerahan, entah menyiratkan kode apa. Di saat mereka lemah-lah, Erza memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik mungkin

"Balasan untuk yang tadi, Siegrain!"

 _BRAKKKK!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anakku?"

"Kami hanya menjalin kontrak. Aneh sekali, kau yakin baru sadar sekarang? Lihat tanda di punggung tangannya. Itu merupakan bukti yang sah" terdengar bangga Erza pamer di hadapan Siegrain. Menyebabkan urat kemarahannya nampak jelas di pelipis

"Keterlaluan…. Jangan sembarangan melibatkan anakku!"

"Santai, santai! Anakmu berbakat kok. Dia bisa mengendalikanku walau sekarat. Ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang sempat tertunda di neraka dulu" gila. Absurd! Manusia pernah ke sana? Gray tercengang mendengarnya

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Sekarang ayahku kau kemanakan?!"

"Jelas mengirimnya ke neraka. Kemarin aku mampir untuk jalan-jalan. Silver bekerja sangat keras hingga tersisa tulang saja, hahaha…." berita kematian itu palsu. Kini Gray tau beliau terjebak di tempat tersebut, sengsara

"Itu tidak lucu sialan! MAKANYA AKU ENGGAN BEKERJA SAMA DENGANMU, KAU… KAU MENJUAL SELURUH ANGGOTA KELUARGAKU KE NERAKA!"

"Mulutmu berisik sekali, bocah. Jellal, jadikanlah tubuhku senjata untuk membunuh ayah tidak bergunamu, apa pun itu" mati-matian ia menolak, semakin terluka pula fisik dan batinnya ditekan Erza. Dia bukan iblis yang biasa usil. Dia…. PEMBUNUH!

 _KRAK… KRAK….!_

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergoyang hebat. Lima menit habis dan sesuai dugaan, hantu pohon berubah wujud menjadi iblis. Erza yang berniat menyerang pun terpaksa menghindar, dikarenakan Jellal sekarat sekaligus anemia. Begitupun Lucy, tenaganya sudah habis untuk bertarung. Tersisa tiga orang, meski si iblis tak lagi berniat melawan. Sepasang iris hitam itu menatap tajam ke Siegrain. Reuni mereka… pertarungan… semua hancur.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus memanggilnya. Mirajane jawab panggilanku!"

"Mi-Mirajane katamu?" suara Jellal terputus-putus. _Hazzle_ yang membulat sempurna mendapati sesosok gadis remaja bersurai _silver_. Nafasnya tambah tersengal-sengal entah karena apa

"Siapa yang memanggilku barusan, hah?"

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Sayangnya bukan ulah Zeref, dia belum melakukan apa-apa di sini. Ok thx ya udah review, dua atau tiga hari ke depan akan update lagi kok.


	7. Chapter 7

Benar-benar Mirajane! _Silver_ berikat ponytail dengan pita ungu yang kebesaran. Tanpa membiarkan arwah pohon menyerang, Gray memberi komando sesuai pergerakannya. Kaki ramping itu menendang keras, hingga menabrak ayunan. Menggunakan setiap kesempatan, ia menggoyangkan cepat rantai besi tersebut sampai terpental ke langit, _home run_. Tentu kerja sama mereka bagus, sekali tembak bazoka es lawan tersungkur di tanah.

Kemenangan telak bagi Gray dan Mirajane.

"Tadi siapa yang memanggilku, hah?! Ulangi!" suaranya memekik! Jellal meneguk ludah pelan. Erza mulai mengamuk lagi. Membentuk pedang dari sisa darah yang dimilikinya. Secara tidak langsung mengajak bertarung

"Kau Mirajane?"

"Memang, lalu kenapa?! Jadi kamu si pengkontrak Erza Scarlet ya? Kelihatannya biasa saja, tidak kuat. Seperti amatiran malah. Bahkan kau masih SMP kelas tiga. Gray jauh lebih baik dalam skill dan pengalaman. Anak Siegrain Fernandes? Omong-omong aku baru sadar rambut kalian sama"

"BERISIK!"

 _SRAKKK….!_

 _Tes… tes… tes…._

"Sialan…. Kau mau melelehkan kulitku?! Senjata itu berbahaya tau!" entah rasanya seperih apa. Gray sampai meringis kesakitan terasa melepuh. Melihat ruam merah di kulit mereka, Erza menyeringai kecil puas

"Selanjutnya meleleh hingga ke tulang-tulang! Bersiaplah, dua teri sialan!"

 _PAKKK!_

"Countdown Erza!" sebelah tangannya menepuk lambang iluminati tersebut. Memancarkan cahaya merah seperti tadi, membuat iblis scarlet terjatuh 'mencium' tanah. Entah kapan dia belajar, Jellal sendiri kurang mengerti

"Seal!" sihir pengikat. Erza dibawa balik ke kelas 9C, pojok ruangan

Baiklah itu menakjubkan, Siegrain harus mengakuinya suka atau benci. Sekadar informasi, Mirajane adalah iblis kelas atas macam Erza, sebutlah peringkat dua dan mereka musuh bebuyutan. Hampir setiap hari diceritakan, sewaktu 'bermain' di ranjang pun begitu. Setiap mencekik atau mengunci tangan-kaki, Jellal mendengar nama tersebut berkali-kali. Menceritakan pertarungan di dunia antah berantah, lalu tertawa lepas bak nenek sihir.

Absurd memang.

"Ceritakan pada ayah. Sejak kapan Erza mengikatmu?" tanya Siegrain tidak sabaran. Dia mengutuk kebodohan sendiri, menggertakan gigi kesal sekaligus bersalah

"O-oh. Saat hari berkabut. Erza memegang tanganku dan membuat lambangnya, di sana juga ada Lucy" aneh, Jellal tidak merasa takut atau gelisah, justru berbicara sangat lancar! Siegrain memeluknya erat, sedih, marah karena terlalu lemah

"Maafkan ayah, Jellal. Telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Lagi pula semua ini pinjaman, tak lebih maupun kurang"

"Ehem! Sebenarnya aku tidak enak hati menganggu, tetapi Jellal, kau harus mengetahui sebuah kebenaran, rahasia guild. Kami semua adalah pengkontrak iblis. Paman Siegrain meminta kami memasukkanmu, karena dulunya dia mantan anggota"

"Sudah direncanakan sedemikian rupa ya?"

"Namun di luar dugaan. Paman sama sekali tidak sadar Erza 'menerkam' Jellal" kecerobohan terbesar yang Siegrain lakukan. Tentu merupakan hal memalukan bagi predator kelas atas

"Keberadaannya sulit dilacak. Erza telah mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Ayah akan menceritakan sebuah kisah. Dengarkan baik-baik"

Mengacu pada Erza yang menyukai Siegrain dulu? Jellal tertidur lesu di punggung ayahnya. Banyak-banyak menghirup udara akibat merasa sesak. Sinar oranye menyembul dari ufuk barat, matahari nyaris terbenam sempurna setelah diselimuti kabut tebal. Ia tak banyak bicara atau bertanya, menunggu sampai pembicaraan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Namun setengah jalan terlewati, sepatah kata belum terucapkan.

"Hah…. Gray pasti memberitaumu duluan. Memang benar, Erza menyukai ayah dulu" diawal dengan helaan nafas panjang. Siegrain siap bercerita

 _Flashback…._

 _Entah berapa tahun lalu, Erza hidup di jalanan bersama gelandangan lainnya. Dia merupakan salah satu pengamen di bus terpadat kota. Pagi berganti malam menyanyikan lagu sambil bergelantungan, kemudian masuk meminta bayaran pada penumpang. Anak itu baik dengan senyum yang cerah, siapapun menyukainya termasuk ayahmu sendiri. Kalau sekarang, kau bisa melihat jika dilimpahi keberuntungan oleh dewa._

 _Suatu hari di tengah deru hujan. Ayah tidak sengaja menabrak teman sepantarannya._

" _Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Temanku kehilangan suaranya dan kami tidak bisa bernyanyi bersama lagi! Hiks… hiks…." Air matanya tumpah ruah. Ayah benar-benar merasa bersalah_

" _Dokter berkata temanmu dapat menyanyi lagi kalau dioperasi. Paman akan menanggung seluruh biayanya. Kau tinggal banyak-banyak berdoa"_

" _Berdoa itu apa?" dia begitu polos. Ayah mencubit pipinya sembari tertawa. Erza menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang amat menggemaskan_

" _Caranya, kau melipat kedua tanganmu seperti ini. Tenangkan hati dan pikiran lalu panjatkan permohonan kepada Tuhan. Mengerti?" Erza belajar sangat cepat. Dia langsung melakukannya sesuai perintah ayah_

" _Tuhan? Nanti dia mengabulkannya? Kapan?"_

" _Secepat mungkin, Erza. Semakin sering kau berdoa dengan hati lapang, maka Tuhan akan membuka pintu hatinya padamu. Lakukan di tempat yang tenang supaya lebih berkonsentrasi"_

" _Hebat! Setelah Kagura siuman aku ingin mengajarinya jurus ini. Tuhan pasti mengembalikan suara dia, kan, kan, kan?"_

" _Selama percaya tidak ada yang mustahil dilakukan. Erza mau ikut dengan paman? Sekarang sudah larut, bahaya di luar sendirian"_

 _Orangtuanya meninggal setahun lalu. Erza terbiasa tidur di sebuah rumah kardus, bersama lima anak lain yang berusia tujuh sampai delapan tahun. Dia amat senang menerima ajakan ayah. Melupakan sejenak kesedihan dan tertawa riang, ikhlas. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, setelah Kagura berangsur pulih, ia memutuskan kembali mengamen di jalanan, tidak enak hati meninggalkan terlalu lama._

" _Sampai jumpa, paman. Aku menghargai segala kebaikanmu"_

 _Ayah pikir kami berpisah selama-lamanya. Ternyata salah, Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan pertemuan itu._

" _Paman, paman!" di belakangnya anak-anak lain mengikuti. Ayah tidak mengerti apa-apa, menyambut pelukan Erza yang selalu terasa hangat_

" _Maaf. Aku menceritakannya pada yang lain, da-dan mereka beriskukuh ingin bertemu paman. Padahal kau sibuk bekerja, tetapi kami malah merepotkan"_

" _Bukan masalah. Kebetulan paman ada waktu senggang. Benar juga, Erza mau mendengarkan ide ini?" dengan antusias pucuk scarlet-nya mengangguk. Dia bangga menjadi orang pertama yang diajak berdiskusi_

" _Me-mendirikan panti asuhan dan menyekolahkan kami?!"_

" _Benarkah kak Erza?"_

" _Ssstt…. Bukankah paman bilang jangan keras-keras? Sekarang ketahuan Kagura, deh"_

 _Hari itu adalah yang paling membahagiakan. Erza dan teman-temannya tertawa lepas, menyambut ide ayah penuh kebahagiaan. Panti tersebut dibangun di sebuah tanah dekat rumah. Para tetangga semangat menyumbang demi anak-anak jalanan ini, bahkan sukarela membantu mendidik. Ayah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengucap syukur. Mereka tumpuh dengan baik, terutama dia yang beranjak dewasa._

" _Paman apa benar aku bertambah cantik?"_

" _Ya begitulah. Erza cantik karena fisik dan hatinya, tapi jangan besar kepala oke? Ingat nasihat paman, di atas langit masih ada langit"_

" _Uhm! Aku juga ingat paman berkata, 'kalau tidak banyak-banyak bersyukur nanti Tuhan marah, kemudian kena hukum karma, tapi Dia melakukannya karena menyayangi Erza.'"_

" _Anak pintar. Sebentar lagi kamu lulus SMP. Mau melanjutkan kemana?"_

" _Hmm…. Aku ingin ke SMA terdekat saja. Tidak mau jauh-jauh dari paman!"_

" _Tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil. Jika Erza lulus dengan nilai terbaik, nanti paman beri hadiah oke?"_

" _Janji ya? Ayo saling mengaitkan jari kelingking"_

 _Namun tak lama kemudian, Erza membicarakan hal yang membuat ayah sedih, merasa takut kehilangan untuk pertama kalinya._

" _Oh iya! Jika suatu hari nanti Tuhan menjemputku. Aku akan menjadi malaikat seperti paman sekarang, karena di mataku, kau adalah malaikat sesungguhnya. Sampai kapanpun, gadis kecil ini tidak pernah berhak mencintaimu"_

 _Sebelum ujian kelulusan tiba, Erza meninggal tanpa alasan jelas. Polisi berkata seseorang membunuhnya pukul lima sore, tapi siapa dan motif dibalik semua itu belum diketahui. Semenjak insiden tersebut, ayah memutuskan menjadi pemburu hantu karena media massa memberitakan, 'pelaku adalah hantu yang terlepas dari penjara'._

 _Kasus tersebut ditutup tanpa alasan jelas. Mungkin gara-gara risih dia menjadi arwah penasaran. Lima tahun berlalu mendatangi ayah dalam wujud iblis. Kami membuat kontak setahun, lalu memutuskan berpisah demi kebaikan masing-masing. Siapa sangka Erza malah memburumu. Entah apa tujuannya._

 _End flashback…._

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Keputusan di tanganmu, Jellal. Ayah tidak berhak menentukan. Kau menjalin kontraknya dengan paksa. Jika ingin diputus maka bicarakan baik-baik, tempramen Erza benar-benar buruk setelah dia meninggal"

"Remaja tanggung yang sempat menyukai ayah. Mungkin dia menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan semata, tapi biarlah, aku akan memberinya kesempatan" iblis sekalipun Erza pernah menjadi manusia. Ia betul-betul paham

"Berhati-hatilah. Kebaikanmu bisa saja membawa masalah"

Sementara ayah dan ayah mengobrol. Erza terkurung di kelas sambil mengeluh bosan. Jellal belum melepas sihirnya, antara lupa atau disengaja membuat pergerakan sang iblis terbatas. Dia berhenti bergumam sendirian, fokus menatap pintu kelas yang entah kenapa, terasa menyedihkan. Mendadak bernostalgia kalau dulunya ia manusia. Pernah bersekolah. Merasakan jatuh cinta. Diperhatikan maupun memperhatikan.

Semua terasa indah walau hatinya berubah kotor.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa berdoa. Benar-benar menyedihkan…."

 _CKLEK…._

"Hey. Aku boleh minta tolong?"

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Natsu, Loke dan Jellal berlari heboh menuju kelas. Menghampiri Erza yang terang-terangan menampkkan wujudnya, di hadapan mereka bertiga. Namun tanpa Gray atau Lucy si penguntit. Jelas mengherankan, bukankah Zeref berpesan, 'mulai sekarang kalian berempat teman'. Makhluk yang kalau kemana-mana selalu bersama itukan?

"Hosh… hosh… Erza, Gray menghilang!"

"Hilang? Lalu apa peduliku, Jellal?"

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

CN Scarlet : Hahaha gak apa-apa kok. Semua orang punya pikiran nakal lagian, dan menurutku ini nice troll wkwkw. Oke deh pasti kilat kok, sebenarnya kan itu pengaruh kontrak dengan Erza. Makanya muntah darah gitu. Ok thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Puas amat keknya sampe ketawa gitu. Thx ya udah review.


	8. Chapter 8

Iblis tidak punya hati, bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya? Natsu menarik ujung seragam Jellal, memberi isyarat, "kita hanya membuang waktu di sini.". Pelajaran dimulai setengah jam lagi. Waktu mereka terbilang sedikit bahkan dikejar! Loke sudah memeriksa rumah Gray, di sana kosong menyisakan butiran. Pintu berengsel lapuk. Ratusan benda kuno. Senjata zaman Edo. Menciptakan kesan angker sekaligus kosong tanpa perawatan memadai.

Jika pemerintah salah 'baca'. Mungkin setahun ke depan rumahnya akan dijadikan objek wisata.

"Gawat! Aku tidak mau dia menjadi hantu penasaran karena rumahnya disegel!" Ekspetasi Natsu mengacak rambut frustasi. Kenapa harus hilang segala? Mereka tidak sedang berekreasi dan main petak umpet!

"Kau berlebihan. Kita pasti menemukan Gray! Benar juga. Ayo kunjungi makam ayahnya." Usul Loke yang langsung disetujui. Jarang-jarang lelaki perayu ini benar.

"Kalian benar-benar teri gila. Jaraknya saja delapan ratus meter. Butuh satu jam!" Bentak Erza duduk bersila. Meneriaki mereka bertiga yang terdiam di tempat, kaget. _Memang dia perhatian, ya?_ Natsu ikut-ikutan memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"Jangan-jangan kamu menjampi Erza sehingga baik begini. Sihir apa yang kau gunakan, hah?!"

"Berhenti mengada-ada, Natsu. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya mengikatnya dengan segel dan selesai!" Berkat guncangan itu, kunang-kunang di kepala Jellal berputar sekarang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. TELEPORT!"

 _BUMMM!_

 _BRAKKKK!_

"Ampuni kami dewa gunung! Ampuni kami dewa gunung! Ampuni kami dewa gunung!"

Guncangan yang Erza buat menyebabkan Natsu salah sangka. Mengeluarkan rosario-nya sambil menghadap ke utara, minta ampun pada dewa gunung. Sepersekian detik mereka diantar ke kuburan. Kini giliran Loke yang beraksi, berbaik hati mengcek pusara di barisan paling belakang, berbatas pandang rumput dan mansion Fullbuster. Jaraknya hanya terpaut seratus meter, tinggal berjalan kaki 30 menit kau disambut pemandangan alam liar.

"Aneh. Kenapa Loke lama?" Mustahil, 'kan, dia tersesat? Jellal masih heran memandang Natsu. Kapan anak itu berhenti berdoa? Sadar bahwa mereka sudah pindah ke pemakaman umum?

"Lagi pula, apa harus menghentakkan kakimu sebelum menggunakan teleport?" Melayang santai udara sembari mencungkil harta karun, Erza menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _hanya iseng_.

"Hoi Natsu. Berhentilah berdoa. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." _Hantu kucing biru_?! Jellal tidak mengenal siapa dia, kecuali Erza yang langsung menyambar tubuh mungilnya. Mengelus sayang dengan ekspresi sulit dibayangkan.

"Lucu! Kau mirip boneka pemberian Paman Siegrain!"

"Erza si iblis scarlet? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tersadar dari lamunan, ia melempar kucing peliharaan Natsu ke sembarang arah, atau bukan. Jellal punya satu dan diberikan Siegrain juga. Itu maskot sebuah perusahan boneka.

"Happy sejak kapan kau muncul?!"

"Setelah kau berdoa dengan rosario. Natsu aku mengerti niat baikmu, tapi selama kita terjalin kontrak semua itu hanya membahayakan. Bukankah berbahaya? Ada iblis scarlet di sana."

"Aku punya nama kucing sialan!"

"Tenang saja, Happy. Erza rekan kita! Mereka terjalin kontrak cinta."

"Pffttt…. Kasihan sekali nasibnya. Aku harap kau selamat." Ditertawakan kucing biru dan digosipi aneh-aneh. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jellal sebelum memulai siang.

"Menikahiku adalah pilihan terbaik. Jika kau sudah meninggal akan kupersembahkan api neraka paling agung!" Bahkan Erza segaja menciptakan replika-nya. Membuat Jellal berdisko ria dengan berbagai khayalan aneh. Tidak…. Dia belum mau mati.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan pesta."

Loke datang membawa sepucuk surat yang diterima Natsu. Membuka paksa selotip dengan sekali robek. Syukurlah dia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat sampai isinya ikut tergores. Tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu, Erza merebut dan membaca sekilas, kemudian bertindak acuh membuang kertas tersebut, tak lupa dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping. _Iblis itu bertindak seenak jidat lagi_! Jellal melotot kesal. Berharaplah pada sepuluh persen ia tau.

"Beritau kami isi suratnya!"

"Hmmm…. Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tulisan Gray mirip ceker ayam."

"Kau…. PADAHAL AKU SUSAH PAYAH MENCARINYA! MEMANG MUDAH APA MELEWATI PUSARA YANG DIPASANG KEKKAI?!" Baru pertama kali Natsu melihat Loke meledak-ledak. Mungkin perang dunia ketiga akan segera terjadi.

"Tidak ada gunanya membuat keributan. Palingan Gray mengucapkan maaf. Isi surat itu tak lebih dari pengecoh." Penjelasan Happy memberi pencerahan, kecuali Loke yang langsung terkapar lemas, _usahaku sia-sia_.

"Oh iya! Jellal kau kenal dengan Lucy, 'kan? Minta dia kemari."

"Mana bisa? Semenjak memutuskan ikut Gray dia berpisah dariku. Lagi pula kami tidak terikat kontrak. Mustahil Natsu." Selain kehabisan akal maka apa? Terlebih mereka terlambat di pelajaran Laxus-sensei, guru _killer_.

"Kita akan mati dua kali!" Erang Loke mengakhiri percakapan. Kuburan lengang sejenak. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, minus Erza yang memunculkan jam saku. Mereka membuang 45 menit untuk mencari Gray.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian pasrah. Masih ada waktu ke sekolah. Hanya sedikit terlambat."

"Jika dugaanku benar. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Erza."

Semua mendelik ke arah iblis scarlet itu, dapat dibilang seratus persen mereka percaya ucapan Jellal. Kontrak tersebut mengikat jasmani dan rohani, 'kan? Pasti bisa membaca pikiran Erza! Natsu juga Happy bersiap di tempat jika ada tanda-tanda hendak kabur. Sayang dia bergerak lebih cepat. Menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan kuburan. Selembar kertas melayang bebas di udara, entah apa itu mungkin berisi tantangan.

"Tulisannya jelek….! Punyaku lebih bagus malah." Pamer Natsu bangga. Meski tidak mendapat respon dari Jellal dan Loke. Mereka sibuk mencerna maksud surat itu.

"Kau benar. Mirip ceker ayam."

"Maksud Erza dia menyuruh kita mencarinya. Kalau tertangkap akan memberitau di mana Gray." _Lagi-lagi dijebak dalam permainan bodoh_! Jellal meremas kertas tersebut marah. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan dibanding dulu.

"Mudah. Kau tinggal panggil dia seperti aku memunculkan Happy."

"Caranya?" Pemula tetap pemula. Jellal harus banyak belajar.

"Panggil saja namanya. Pasti muncul! Tapi tergantung, sih, beberapa mesti memakai mantera atau sebuah ritual. Kupikir…."

"Entahlah. Lagi pula Erza iblis spesial. Mana mungkin memanggilnya semudah menyuruh tukang bakso berhenti. Padahal kita tinggal cari, apa sulit?" Manusia melawan iblis. Itu hal tergila sepanjang masa. Loke menentang termasuk Jellal. Jangan membuang-buang waktu.

"Kucoba, deh. Scarlet oh scarlet. Aku menantimu cemas di sini. Anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman. Cepat beritau kami di mana Gray."

"Hoi, hoi. Kau ini baca mantera atau dialog? Kenapa tidak dinyanyikan?"

"Suaraku sumbang. Nanti dia tidak mau datang. Lihat, anak itu kemari." Spontan Natsu sembah sujud di hadapan Jellal. Erza muncul dengan tatapan gusar, sampai melototi sepasang _hazzle_ yang menatap heran. _Dia salah makan obat_?"

"Bagaimana caramu memanggilku?"

"Pakai mantera scarlet oh scarlet. Itu yang utama, bukan? Setelah aku menggunakan _seal_ kau tidak bisa kabur. Beritau kami di mana Gray." Checkmate. Sangat mudah menjebak iblis scarlet ini. Erza mengangkat tangan menyerah, _kalian bertiga menang_.

"Gray pergi ke neraka untuk menyelamatkan Silver. Kalian mau menyusul? Bahkan aku tidak tau di mana dia sekarang."

"Lalu kau mengizinkannya begitu saja?! Dia pergi bersama Mirajane dan Lucy?"

"Sendirian. Mereka berdua menolak Gray terlibat dalam bahaya. Mungkin disegel di salah satu pohon atau mansion itu. Loke mengcek ke sana, bukan? Apa kau merasakan tanda-tanda makhluk halus?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin ada di ruang bawah tanah. Ayo cek."

Hanya ini satu-satunya harapan mereka. Loke memimpin jalan di depan. Entah bagaimana dia hafal betul seluk-beluk kuburan. Pintu raksasa menghadang ketat, di sinilah menghabiskan waktu paling lama, untuk membuka jalan masuk mansion yang dipasangi _kekkai_. Erza sibuk diceramahi Jellal. Cepat atau lambat nyawa Gray bisa melayang, sementara nereka dihuni iblis dan dia nekat pergi sendirian. Memang anak itu hebat, tapi manusia mana yang berdaya di sana?!

"Erza kamu tidak bohong?" Mendadak Jellal teringat sifat usilnya yang kelewat batas. Sayang kali ini dia serius, bahkan berani bersumpah dengan roh batu.

"Kenapa pula kau telat memberitau kami? Jika ketahuan boss Zeref aku yang kena hukum!" Loke merasa wajib menangisi takdirnya. Belum lagi diamuk Laxus-sensei saat masuk sekolah besok.

"Tau rasa! Gray yang menyuruhku. Kalau satu jam dia tidak balik perjanjiannya baru bisa dibatalkan."

"Cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau mati terus-menerus."

Nasib, nasib. Sambil membawa lentera kecil, Loke menuntun jalan mereka ke ruang bawah tanah. Benar saja dugaannya, Lucy dan Mirajane terikat dengan rantai sihir. Tentu kabar ini baik. Mencari Gray tidak lagi sesulit mengelilingi seisi neraka. Lagi pula tindakan tersebut ilegal. Ketahuan maka dipenjara seumur hidup.

"Kalian tau di mana Gray?" Pertanyaan Natsu menyelonong keluar. Dia tidak sabar disuruh menunggu lebih lama. Kepala mereka menggeleng pelan. Terlebih lambang ilumintasi di punggung tangan lenyap tak bersisa, putus kontrak.

"Gray sengaja memutus kontraknya supaya kami tidak bisa menghampiri. Ta-tapi kalian tidak perlu mencari lagi, dia sudah meninggal." Jelas Lucy terisak-isak. Kabar yang tidak pernah mau mereka dengar.

"Belum. Anak itu ada di suatu tempat di neraka. Mungkin pusat perbudakkan. Aku bisa membawa kalian, kecuali kau, Lucy. Hantu tanpa pengkontrak sama saja cari mati."

"Ka-kalau begitu. Biar aku yang mengkontrak Lucy sampai kita pulang."

Usulan itu gila. Jellal tau bayarannya adalah nyawa.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Hahaha, sayang tebakanmu salah. Kagura gak akan muncul di fanfic ini, males munculin dia juga. Thx ya udah review.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jellal aku mengerti maksud baikmu. Tapi kau hanya pemula tingkat satu. Mengkontrak dua sama saja cari mati." Jelas Natsu memberi pencerahan, disusul anggukan Erza yang cenderung menolak, _enak saja aku disamakan dengan hantu pirang_.

"Ini penting bagi Lucy. Akulah yang akan meluluskannya!"

"Kalau berani berkata begitu…. Lewati dulu mayatku!" Seru Erza memunculkan sebilah pedang. Remang lampu membuat warna merahnya berkilat cantik. Terbuat langsung dari darah segar: sihir pembentukan.

"Jangan bertengkar di sini! Kita coba saja. Aku penasaran sebesar apa nyalinya." Mirajane memberikan satu suara: setuju. Meski kunci utama adalah Erza sendiri. Dialah yang menentukan boleh atau tidak.

"Hoi Mira. Kau mau membunuh Jellal?!" Tentang Loke mengguncang kasar bahunya. Mereka berhenti berharap Gray masih hidup. Kemungkinan itu kecil mengingat neraka dipenuhi mara bahaya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu. Aku menghargai niatmu. Terima kasih. Pergilah. Gray membutuhkan kalian." Perkelahian antar dua iblis terhenti. Lamat-lamat Erza memperhatikan karamelnya, sedih bercampur kecewa. Ya, ini bagus.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Mulai upacaranya!"

Seisi ruangan berhah-ria, terlebih Loke dan Natsu yang menolak mentah-mentah. Mirajane sampai berteriak memberi semangat. Begitupun Happy, dia menggumamkan hal-hal semacam, "menarik", "pasti menyenangkan" dan lain-lain. Langit-langit riuh sesaat. Apalagi melihat Jellal malu-malu menjabat tangan hantu pirang, siap mengukir kontrak. Inikah yang dinamakan romantika terselubung? Cinta terlarang di masa muda?!

"Aku berani bertaruh Jellal berhasil. Bagaimana denganmu, Natsu?" Sejak awal mereka sudah memasang taruhan. Erza saja membusungkan dada bangga, berkata, "dia bisa melakukannya!".

"Entahlah. Hey Happy. Aku punya satu pertanyaan, apa iblis sangat suka mempermainkan nyawa manusia?"

"Tergantung moral mereka. Seharusnya kau tahu itu sebagai pemburu professional. Katamu mereka terjalin kontrak cinta. Bukankah berarti Erza tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa Jellal?"

"Kita mana tahu pola pikir iblis scarlet? Dia paling kejam di antara semuanya!"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar kalimat ini, 'cinta membutakan akal sehat'. Kupikir benar adanya. Lihatlah, Natsu." Sorak-sorai semakin memeriahkan. Jellal berhasil membuat kontrak. Yang disambut Erza dengan pelukan hangat, turut senang.

"Gurat kebahagiaannya sangat jelas. Sayang sekali kau dan Loke kalah taruhan."

"Sepulang dari neraka traktir kami es serut, oke?!" Awalnya Natsu menolak. Namun melihat _death glare_ Erza dia mengurungkan niat tersebut. _Bisa gawat jika dipaksa berjanji_.

"Sekarang kita bisa pergi. TELEPORT!"

 _BRAKKK!_

Syukurlah Natsu sadar diri, rosarionya tersimpan rapi di saku celana. Suhu udara mendadak tinggi. Kobaran api merajalela di mana-mana, siap membakar apa pun jika disentuh. Entah bagaimana Erza melewati gerbang dengan mudah, memberi alasan konyol, "kami datang untuk bermain" dan diperbolehkan masuk begitu saja, semudah memalsukan umur memakai KTP abal-abal. Sesuai namanya neraka, di sana mengerikan.

"Kenapa lantainya berkerak?" Ada semacam aliran pula. Natsu yang bodoh terang-terangan menyentuh cairan merah itu. Berteriak histeris melihat jari telunjuknya terbakar. Belum lagi mengaduh perih.

"Bodohmu keterlaluan. Jangan menyentuh lava!"

"Ma-maaf…. Cepat lanjutkan perjalanan. Aku tidak sabar menghajar si mesum Gray!"

Pusat perbudakan terlihat di ujung sana. Dengan alat-alat yang berserakan di sembarang arah, termasuk para pekerja, mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Seseorang habis-habisan mengamuk. Menghancurkan setiap objek yang dilihat membuat penjaga kesulitan. Dapat dibilang sangat mengerikan, bahkan ada lubang mengaga lebar di tengah, berisikan cairan merah bersuhu jutaan celcius. Neraka benar-benar diporak-porandakkan.

"Dia membunuh ayahmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau mempercayai iblis scarlet?!" _Jurus tipu daya_? Gray yang sedang kalap kehilangan akal sehat. Bersiap menghajar Erza jika Natsu tidak menghadang.

"Barusan jurus tipu daya. Jernihkan pikiranmu!"

"Minggir Natsu! Sejak awal memang sulit mempercayainya!"

"Cih! Aku serius melihat ayahmu bekerja di sini. Silver sampai bertanya, 'bagaimana kabar Gray?'. Jangan termakan!"

"Menyingkirlah Jellal. Biarkan aku menghajar dia!"

"Renungkan baik-baik dengan kepala dingin. Erza serius melihat ayahmu. Kujamin itu." Giliran firasat yang bermain. Jellal meyakini keputusan ini seratus persen. Mereka tidak berbagi pikiran atau perasaan. Dia terlalu pemula untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kau menjalin kontrak karena terpaksa. Kenapa malah melindungi dia?! Demi mempertahankan nyawa?!"

"Bukan semata-mata untuk kehidupanku! Erza orang baik. Jika dia tidak gagal mewujudkan keinginannya, mana mungkin terjebak selama lima dan jadi iblis?! Bisa saja sebagai manusia. Malaikat. Tangan kanan Tuhan. Siapa tahu?"

"Gray. Aku bersumpah pasti menolong Erza. Memecahkan kasus kematiannya. Membuat ia bereinkarnasi. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun jika perjanjian ini gagal."

"Da-dasar bodoh! Untuk apa membelaku sampai sebegitunya?!"

"Otakmu sudah dicuci olehnya, ya?! Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Gawat. Kurasa Gray berubah menjadi manusia setengah iblis, dan dia termakan kekuatannya sendiri. Larilah sejauh mungkin. Aku yang akan menahan!" Pengorbanan sia-sia, baik Loke maupun Jellal tahu itu.

"Kalau mau kabur harus bersama-sama! Menggunakan sihir sekalipun mustahil menghentikannya." Kali ini Loke bersikukuh. Menarik paksa lengan Natsu yang ia lepas paksa. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan.

"Happy gunakan sihir barrier! Selanjutnya biar aku yang tangani."

"Musnahkan…. Kalian semua harus dimusnahkan karena memihak Erza. Ice make…. Unlimited."

"Tak terhingga?! Kau mau membunuh kami semua?!" Tidak ada waktu untuk khawatir. Mereka harus menghentikan Gray sebelum seisi neraka beku. Pun mengendalikan iblis.

Bersiaga di tempat, Happy membentuk _barrier_ yang mengekang sekitar. Natsu dengan formasi lima lingkaran membentuk kuda-kuda. Menarik nafas dalam siap menyemburkan api terbaik, menyamai panasnya neraka. Gray mengepalkan tangan sempurna. Memukul telapak kiri sebagai aba-aba. Mereka berdua tak kalah sigap. Kompak menyerang setelah sepersekian detik es mulai menjalar, semakin cepat tanpa pandang bulu.

" _Tenryuu no houkou!_ " Bola api raksasa terbentuk lewat formasi tersebut. Meluncur bak meteor siap menerjang bumi. Membakar apa saja yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Bekukan!"

 _KRAK… KRAK…._

 _PRANNGGG!_

 _ZRASHHH!_

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Gray melesat. Telapak tangannya terjulur ke depan, tak tanggung-tanggung membekukan musuh di mata. Barrier hendak dihantam bersama Natsu yang kehilangan fokus. Siluet kaca terpercik kemana-mana, Happy gagal mempertahankan mantera. Kini memprioritaskan si salam yang berusaha mengelak, melakukan kayang. Namun jika sedikit saja tersentuh, maka semua usaha itu sia-sia.

"Berhenti Gray!" Menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai. Lucy siap melindungi Natsu yang terjerembap. Es itu pertama kali mengikat kaki.

"Tubuhmu tempus pandang, Lucy."

 _KRAK… KRAK… KRAK…_

Sekejap Natsu membeku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Setelah dilepaskan ia langsung tersungkur, dengan likuid merah mengalir di mana-mana, membentuk kolam kecil. Sebelum menghilang Happy ikut terjatuh, disapu debu yang membawa ke inti segitiga, lambang iluminati itu sendiri. Terjebak entah sampai kapan. Sekarang Gray total kehilangan kendali. Mereka wajib mengorbankan seseorang jika ingin meminimalisir.

"Akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab." Gagah berani Erza maju menyerang. Sedetik kemudian meluncur ke depan sambil erat-erat mengenggam pedang. Mengarah tepat ke jantung.

 _GREP!_

"Sekarang kita sesama iblis. Kekuatanmu tidak jauh beda denganku!"

 _KRAK… KRAK…._

 _PRANGG!_

 _DUSHHH!_

 _BLUDAK… BLUDAK….!_

Dua serangan beruntun. Erza ditendang sampai terpental bemeter-meter jauhnya, sementara Jellal meringkuk di tempat, menggil kedinginan akibat serangan langsung tersebut. Gray sudah siap sejak tadi. Giliran dia yang mengancam nyawa mereka. Ujung pedang dipusatkan ke dada kiri. Siap menikam jantung si pengkontrak. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Loke dan Mirajane tersangkut di pinggir kawah. Selain menonton bisa apa?

"Kumohon hentikan!" Lucy belum mau menyerah. Kali ini memeluk Gray yang jatuh terduduk. Kondisinya balik ke awal.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU. IBLIS ABAL-ABAL! WARM…. BLOOD!" Pedang esnya dilelehkan memakai sisa darah. Gray yang sadar berteriak kepanasan. Memaksa agar Erza berhenti menyerang. Dia betul-betul sadar.

"SEKARANG WAKTUKU MEMBALASMU. DEMON KICK!"

 _DUAKKK!_

"Hah… hah… hah… bagaimana…. Enak muntah darah hitam?" Kutukan dipusatkan pada kaki kanan. Erza menendang perutnya dengan seluruh tenaga. Membuat Gray yang tidak kebal terbatuk-batuk, menahan sakit di bagian lambung.

"Hahaha…. Organ dalammu hampir pecah! Berhati-hatilah."

"Gray, Gray! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lu… cy….? Kenapa kau datang kemari?! Di sini berbahaya. Cepat pulang sebelum ketahuan iblis patroli!"

"Tidak akan! Kenapa bertindak bodoh? Kamu punya teman-teman untuk dimintai tolong. Sekarang perhatikan mereka! Natsu terluka demi menyadarkanmu, dia sekarat. Jellal juga mengorbankan dirinya supaya yang lain selamat. Kau egois!"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku punya alasan sendiri!"

"Jangan mengada-ada! Kau mengecewakanku, Natsu, Jellal, Loke, Mirajane. Pecundang! Hiks… hiks…."

"Lucy bawa Gray pulang. Selesaikan urusanmu dengannya!" Di sini pun masih ada orang bodoh. Kenapa pula Jellal lebih mengkhawatirkan si hantu pirang?

"Perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah. Gray. Aku mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu."

"Tunggu sebentar Lucy. Lucy!" Kedua tangannya berusaha meraih siluet yang perlahan menghilang, ditelan ribuan cahaya untuk diadili malaikat dan iblis. Ia dijemput balik oleh maut.

"Arghh…. Sialan!"

"Simpan pengakuanmu untuk nanti. Kita tertangkap."

Mereka dikepung polisi, Bahkan raja iblis jauh-jauh mendatangi para penjahat kecil. Menunjukkan senyum ramah yang sulit dipercaya. Tidak…. Gray dan Jellal amat mengenal pemuda itu. Erza pasti menyerang kalau borgol sihir terlambat dipasangkan.

"Jadi rumornya benar, ya?"

"Selamat datang di neraka. Kalian bersenang-senang?"

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Iyep bener. Lucy juga dikontrak jadi dia punya dua hahaha. Kalo Natsu mah Happy. Loke belum ketahuan. Ok thx ya udah review.

CN Scarlet : Pendek amat. Tapi kok hatiku merasakan sesuatu ya, inikah cinta? /plakk. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Ya semoga sesuai ekspetasi. Aku gak bisa bayangin apa-apa. Thx udah review.


	10. Chapter 10

"C-cih…. Ini konyol. Apa maksudnya?" Bahkan lebih buruk dibanding tertangkap Siegrain! Wajah menyenangkan itu masih tersenyum. Bergantian memberi ucapan selamat sekaligus salam, 'selamat siang'.

"Sudah jelas. Aku Zeref, ketua _ghost buster_." Iya, Jellal tahu. Tapi rumor apa yang Gray maksud? Petugas patroli mulai bergerak. Menangkap Mirajane, Erza, juga menyelamatkan Loke di salah satu kawah. Badannya 3/4 beku.

"Ja-jadi, kau benar-benar penguasa neraka?" Giliran Gray bertanya. Mereka dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Begitulah. Dan kalian ditangkap karena sembarangan masuk. Jangan lupa hukumannya. Untuk Jellal, mungkin aku harus menhubungi ayahmu."

"Kumohon jangan. Kira-kira kapan kami keluar?"

"Tergantung keputusanku. Sambil menunggu kalian dipenjara terlebih dahulu. Coba-coba kabur atau melawan hukumannya tambah berat, lho."

Dia bukan Zeref yang mereka bertiga kenal. Senyum itu mengendalikan. Gurat wajahnya tegas dan menakutkan, macam komandan perang dengan kumis melintang, kepala botak. Petugas menggiring para penjahat kecil ke penjara. Terletak jauh dari permukaan dekat inti neraka, sebuah bola raksasa yang mengatur kehidupan itu sendiri, jantungnya. Masing-masing tiga orang dimasukkan ke sel. Dengan borgol khusus guna mengungkung kekuatan sihir.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Ahya, itu…." Suara lirihnya menghentikan langkah Zeref. Ia menoleh sesaat. Membuat Jellal tambah risih, memainkan jari-jemari gelisah.

"Panggil saja Zeref. Aku kurang suka julukan raja atau boss." Seakan membaca pikirannya, kini Jellal lebih lancar berbicara, tidak lagi bingung.

"Begini Zeref-san. Kau pasti tahu, keinginan Lucy terpenuhi di neraka. Lalu bagaimana? Dia akan dibawa ke surga? Bisa bereinkarnasi atau mungkin…. _Menjadi iblis_?" Di akhir nada bicaranya melemah. Harap-harap cemas akan diberi jawaban positif.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Pertama, seperti yang diajarkan guru agama, tergantung amal ibadah orang itu. Jika Lucy sering berbuat kebaikan pintu surga terbuka untuknya. Kedua, mustahil bereinkarnasi, dia salah memilih tempat demi 'kesempatan kedua'."

Jeda sejenak. Napas Jellal hampir terhenti di ujung. Dadanya sesak.

"Masuk surga pun sia-sia. Dia akan menjadi iblis sesuai hukum sebab-akibat. Siapa pun tidak dapat menolongnya. Kalau kau mempercayai Tuhan dan doa maka bukan berarti nol persen."

"O-oh. Terima kasih." Dugaannya benar. Tanpa perlu bertanya Jellal mampu menerka ketiga jawaban itu.

"Pasti berat terutama bagimu, Gray. Sampai jumpa. Aku harus rapat dengan penguasa lainnya."

Percakapan tersebut berhenti. Langit-langit penjara lengang sejenak. Baik Gray maupun Jellal sama-sama merasakannya: penyesalan. Membawa Lucy kembali memang mustahil. Manusia tak dapat menantang Tuhan, itu hukum terutama. Sementara mereka bertiga, kecuali Natsu memilih diam. Di penjara sebelah Erza memukul-mukul jeruji besi. Minta dikeluarkan walau berakhir ditodong tombak oleh penjaga.

"Mana mungkin dia melepaskan kita?! Aku belum menikahi Jellal. Apa pun asal jangan penjara seumur hidup, kumohon." Kepada siapa Erza meminta? Tetua iblis? Saat-saat tegang dia masih sempat memikirkan hal lain.

"Berhenti memimpikannya. Lihat baik-baik kondisi kita, buruk."

"Sialan! Aku pasti keluar dari sini dan kita menikah di pantai selatan! Setiap hari akan kubuatkan sarapan, makan siang, malam. Nasi goreng, telur, omelet, daging panggang, sosis bakar. Selama kau menginginkannya!"

"Iblismu gila, Jellal." Bisik Gray samar-samar. Kalau ketahuan bukan nyawanya yang terancam, melainkan mereka semua.

"Tolong jangan bilang. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan." Andaikata ini kamarnya. Dia hendak menangisi takdir seperti yang Loke lakukan.

"Hoi. Bagaimana kondisi Natsu?"

"Sssttt…. Suaramu terlalu keras, dasar bodoh!" Petugas yang mendengarnya menodongkan tombak ke leher Loke, mengancam, 'bicara atau kugorok'. Jelas dia kesal, _padahal aku hanya bertanya_.

"Tidak bisakah kalian mengobati dia?" Keadaan si salam amat memprihatikan. Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan. Berwajah pucat dengan napas menderu. Terlebih luka di sekujur tubuh masih mengeluarkan darah, belum kering total.

"Maaf. Kami tak punya hak selain membunuh kalian jika berbuat macam-macam."

"Kumohon bertahanlah…."

Penyesalannya berlipat ganda. Kepergian Lucy yang mendadak. Luka parah dan penyakit hipoterima Natsu, dia penyebab penderitaan mereka. Gray salah besar karena hilang kesadaran. Membiarkan raga serta jiwa itu dikendalikan oleh iblis. Kalap akibat terpengaruh ucapan para budak. Siapa tahu di mana Silver berada. Apakah masih hidup. Setengah sekarat. Mati bunuh diri. Pertanyaan itu bagai pusaran teka-teki.

"Semuanya aku minta maaf. Entah bagaimana caraku menebus kesalahan, tetapi…."

 _PLAKKK!_

"Kami menanggung juga kesalahan tersebut. Sadarlah, Gray. Bukan hanya kau yang menyesal. Di menit-menit terakhir Lucy pergi. Tidak mendapat tempat selayaknya. Loke, Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, mereka sedih!"

"Hah…. Kau melawak, ya? Aku senang sainganku berkurang."

"Sebenarnya kamu tak lebih dari iblis ingusan yang _tsundere_. Aku pengkontrak. Wajar jika tahu perasaanmu." Mulut cerewet Erza berhasil dibungkam. Lamat-lamat Jellal memperhatikan punggung tangan, hilang satu.

"Kemampuan meningkat banyak. Sesuai dugaanku kau berbakat."

Hening melingkup kembali. Erza yang bosan memutuskan tidur. Mirajane sudah dari tadi melakukannya. Loke mengetuk-ngetuk jari kesal. Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu. Jellal dan Gray berusaha sabar, sembari menjaga Natsu juga memperhatikan kalau-kalau Zeref menghampiri. Namun ekspetasi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Justru seorang pria paruh baya menjenguk mereka. Senyum dingin dan wajah itu. Pemuda raven paling mengenalnya.

"A… ayah….?" Ragu-ragu ia memanggil, tidak percaya Silver hidup. Ucapan Erza benar. Kini air matanya yang tumpah ruah. Memeluk erat jeruji besi, semakin menyesal.

"Kau sudah besar, Gray. Untung saja iblis scarlet itu berkata jujur."

"Lagi pula untuk apa menipumu? Aku tidak dapat uang atau menikah dengan Jellal." Silver tertawa takzim. Ucapan Erza dianggap lawakan olehnya, atau mungkin dia serius, turut berharap permintaan serupa.

"Berhentilah mengungkit pernikahan."

"Biarin! Lagi pula sudah ditakdirkan, kok! Omong-omong untuk apa kau kemari?" Kali ini dia serius. Iris cokelatnya mendelik sempurna. Fokus menatap Silver yang masih tersenyum lemah.

"Bertemu anakku dan menyampaikan surat wasiat. Gray dengarkan baik-baik. Setelah ini ayah akan dihukum mati, demi menanggung kesalahanmu yang menghancurkan neraka."

"Bohong... katakan ayah berbohong! Aku ingin membawamu pulang ke dunia kita, ta-tapi…."

"Zeref sudah membuat keputusan?!" Menangkapi teriakan Erza. Mirajane ikut terbangun siap mendengarkan. Yang dimaksud malah datang menghampiri mereka. Berdiri di sebelah Silver.

"Tepat sekali. Kalian dibebaskan dan diperbolehkan pulang ke bumi. Namun jangan senang dulu. Gray, Loke, aku minta cabutlah lisensi pemburu hantu. Jika ingin mendapatkannya ikutilah tes. Meski sangat sulit mengingat keadaan sekarang. Jangan lupa beritahu Natsu."

Pekerjaan mereka hilang saat itu juga. Dengan berat hati Gray dan Loke menyerahkan lisensinya. Zeref menyita kartu plastik itu sambil tersenyum. Menyimpan dalam kantong celana. Pengumuman masih menanti. Ia sengaja mengambil jeda melihat betapa kusut wajah para penjahat kecil.

"Sebelumnya berterima kasihlah pada Silver. Dia mau menanggung dosamu yang sangat berat."

"Terbalik. Seharusnya aku mengucapkan maaf. Anakmu benar-benar sampah. Pecundang sejati! Aku tidak pantas menyandang marga Fullbuster."

"Lupakan saja. Ayah tahu niatmu baik. Belajarlah untuk mengendalikan diri. Teman-temanmu bisa jadi korban selanjutnya."

"Ehem! Yang kedua, hapus kontrak dengan iblis kalian, termasuk kau, Jellal. Maaf Erza. Impianmu menikahinya harus pupus sekarang." Mereka benar-benar dipermainkan, dia tahu itu!

"Zeref-san, kumohon beri satu kesempatan! Aku sudah berjanji membantunya. Dia tidak mau menghapus kontrak, sebelum kasus pembunuhan terbongkar" Mengangguk paham. Pria berjulukan raja iblis itu tengah berbaik hati.

"Waktumu seminggu. Jika belum dihapus kami akan menangkapmu. Ketiga, ayah Jellal dan Natsu mesti membayar denda. Tagihan telah dikirimkan ke rumah kalian. Dan kau Loke, bekerjalah sampai mati untuk membayar hutang."

"Ke-kejam…."

"Bercanda. Aku tak butuh apa-apa dari remaja tanggung. Hapus kontaknya sekarang juga. Itu yang terpenting. Sekarang kalian hanya bocah SMP biasa."

Kandas sudah harapan mereka. Menyisakan ketidakrelaan yang mustahil dibayar, sampai kapan pun. Zeref membawa pulang sekelompok remaja itu. Begitu pun Gray walau dia mengotot, ingin memeluk sang ayah terakhir kali sebelum pulang, membawa luka baru. Mirajane tinggal di neraka. Membantu para iblis memperbaiki pusat budak hingga selesai. Tersisa Jellal yang memegang kendali atas iblis. Meski dirinya termasuk ilegal.

"Kuburan di malam hari memang menyeramkan. Ayo pulang. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerima hukuman." Ajak Loke menarik paksa lengan Gray. Mengantarnya barulah balik ke rumah. Siap kena marah sekeluarga.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku akan membawa Natsu ke rumah sakit."

"Uhm! Sampai jumpa besok."

Jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter. Jam menunjukkan kira-kira pukul sebelas. Waktu di neraka berjalan lebih cepat dibanding bumi. Jellal susah payah membawa Natsu ke rumah sakit. Tak lupa menghubungi keluarga atau sanak saudara melalui telepon umum. Bersyukurlah dia mencatat nomor lain. Kalau tidak dalam dua atau tiga hari pasti diusir keluar. Giliran mereka pulang ke rumah. Namun Siegrain terlanjur menyamperi.

"E-eh?! Darimana Ayah tahu aku di rumah sakit?"

"Intuisi seorang Ayah, Jellal. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Hantu pirang itu bagaimana?"

"Aku gagal…. Lucy melepas kepergiaannya di neraka. Zeref berkata mustahil untuk bereinkarnasi. Masuk surga pun sia-sia demi membayar dosa. Dia akan terlahir sebagai iblis."

"Terimalah skenario teburuknya. Gray dan Loke baik-baik saja?"

"Meskipun Gray amat terpukul, dengan hukuman mati Ayahnya dan Lucy yang pergi begitu saja. Lisensi pemburu hantu mereka dicabut. Aku diberi kesempatan terakhir untuk membantu Erza."

"Gunakan sebaik mungkin. Jangan biarkan dirimu menyesal, Nak. Kau pasti lelah. Ayo pulang."

Tujuan baru menantinya di depan mata. Jellal harus siap apa pun yang terjadi.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion (chapter 9) : Gak tau aku juga. Mungkin salah lihat nama deh. Makanya pake foto profil (apa hubungannya). Raja nerakanya Zeref wkwkw~ Thx ya udah review.

CN Scarlet : Yep tebakannmu tepatt. Eh masa sih, gak nulis A/N ah (yang bikin cerita malah lupa sendiri). Sayang OTP-mu berakhir, wkwkw. Ini baru waktunya Jerza. Action-nya udah ditiadakan (susah bikinnya, jujur). Oke thx ya udah review.

Zahra-chan610 : Yepp dia Zeref. Thx ya udah review.


	11. Chapter 11

Kemarin adalah hari yang buruk. Namun matahari tetap bersinar terang. Memancarkan kehangatannya pada belahan bumi tertentu, sementara beberapa bagian gelap gulita, menyambut malam. Sejenak Jellal terbangun. Jam baru memunjukkan pukul lima pagi, dan dia terserang insomnia semalaman. Memejamkan mata pun sulit. Bayangan kemarin justru melintas cepat. Kesedihan teman-teman. Kehilangan Lucy. Wajah putus asa Gray. Semua bercampur aduk.

 _DUAKK!_

"Bangun pemalas! Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur!" Erza muncul begitu saja. Membangunkan ala sparta yakni menendang perutnya, tepat di lambung. Jelas menyakitkan. Jika dia kurang kuat pasti mati.

"E-Erza?! Jarang melihatmu sepagi ini."

"Sebagai calon istri yang baik aku harus berlatih mulai sekarang. Ayo turun sarapan!" _Anak itu serius tentang menikahiku_! Tak ada waktu untuk membatin. Erza akan menyeretnya kalau telat.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Puas?"

"Kenapa bertanya kalau tahu jawabannya, dasar bodoh!"

Ah entahlah. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Jellal lupa kalau dia seorang iblis. Sah-sah saja mempersilakan Erza turun. Ikut sarapan bersama keluarga. Bau telur goreng tercium harum dari dapur. Merupakan kebiasaan Fernandes untuk bangun pagi-pagi, kecuali libur. Siegrain khidmat menyeruput segelas kopi. Setelah mengucapkan, "selamat pagi", tanpa ba-bi-bu selembar roti disambar cepat, termasuk si scarlet yang dapat satu.

"Wajahmu terlihat letih. Omong-omong siapa anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahmu?" Terhenti sesaat. Jellal mencerna maksud Ibu-nya. Melirik ke kanan di mana Erza nikmat memakan roti.

"H-hah….? Kenapa kau ikut turun?!" Terkaget-kaget telunjuknya teracung ke depan. Menghakimi seorang iblis kecil yang selalu seenak jidat.

"Karena tidak dilarang. Siegrain juga kurang peduli."

"Apa mungkin kamu iblis yang dikontrak Jellal? Dia jauh lebih manis dari bayangan Ibu." Empat telur goreng diletakkan di meja. Siegrain segera menyingkirkan koran. Baunya terlalu enak untuk diabaikan.

"Manis? Kupikir sangar."

"Ahahaha…. Lupakan ucapanku." Berhenti mendelik. Erza kembali bersikap manis. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan, 'berusaha memenangkan hati mertua.'.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Erza Scarlet. Akulah yang terkuat nomor satu lima tahun berturut-turut." Mendengarnya Ibu tepuk tangan. Beliau terlihat kagum dengan kebanggaan terbesar si scarlet. Jellal hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, 'kumat lagi dia!'.

"Anak asuh Siegrain yang meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu, ya? Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menjaga Jellal. Semoga dia tidak menyusahkan."

"Bukan masalah besar. Serahkan padaku. Suatu hari nanti saya akan menikahinya di pantai selatan." Menepuk jidat keras. Jellal menolak mentah-mentah impian Erza. Iblis dan manusia biasa menikah, membayangkan itu saja membuat ngeri.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau memiliki iblis yang menarik, Jellal."

Lebih tepatnya kelewat gila! Siegrain menyelesaikan sarapan lebih cepat. Terang-terangan memanggil sang anak ke ruang tamu, hendak bicara empat mata. Erza masih sibuk bercerita, tentang pengalaman bertempur, Mirajane yang merupakan teman sekaligus rival, Zeref pun dibawa-bawa dalam perbincangan. Ya, itu masalah wanita. Anak-ayah ini tengah dirundung tegang. Lima menit berlalu dan belum terdengar suara apa-apa.

"Hah…. Semua menyangkut masa depanmu. Dengan keadaan sekarang kau pasti kesulitan mendapat lisensi pemburu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"La-lagi pula aku tidak tertarik memburu hantu. Biar kupikirkan sendiri."

"Ambillah keputusan terbaik. Lalu menyangkut Erza…. Ayah mohon buatlah dia bahagia."

"Pasti. Kasus pembunuhan itu akan kuungkap dalam seminggu." Harus diakui Erza seringkali menyebalkan. Siapa pun akan menganggap Jellal terlalu baik. Menyalahgunakan kekuatan dan bakatnya yang berharga.

"Definisinya berbeda, Nak. Maksud Ayah bahagia dalam jiwa, batin. Sudah lewat lima belas menit. Baliklah sarapan."

Ucapan Siegrain menyebabkannya gagal paham. Bukankah cara "meluluskan" hantu atau iblis ialah dengan mendengar permintaan mereka selain bertarung? Pola pikir Jellal terlalu sederhana, meski dia tahu kedua ras itu beda jenis dan peraturan hidup. Kemarin sore atau malam, entahlah kapan, Zeref tersenyum miring mendapati permintaan naif tersebut. Secara tidak langsung ia menertawakan. Tanpa diketahui Gray atau Loke mereka bertaruh.

" _Kalau kau berhasil meluluskan Erza, lisensi Gray, Loke dan Natsu pasti kukembalikan._ _Kalian juga tergabung dalam Ghost Buster_."

" _Benar. Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus berhasil. Masa depan mereka tergantung pada pekerjaan itu_."

"Melamunkan sesuatu? Aku yakin kamu mengetahui kebenarannya. Mustahil meluluskanku setelah menjadi iblis." Nada itu…. Erza pesimis? Baru pertama kali, Jellal melihat sisi lemah dari sesosok iblis yang egois. Dia iba namun terus memantapkan tekad.

"Percayalah, Erza. Pulang sekolah kutemani bermain. _Bye_."

Kelas tambahan berlangsung cepat. Geng Cobra yang biasa menganggu tak lagi menampakkan batang hidung. Beberapa murid bergosip riang di barisan depan. Pecundang Jellal dan murid terkenal, Gray, nampak bersama di pojok bangku, bahkan Loke menyusul dari kelas tetangga. Pertanda baik atau buruk, dia mana tahu. Suasana benar-benar menekannya si korban _bully_. Jelas mereka berpikir sama sekali tidak pantas.

"Bisakah kita pura-pura tidak mengenal?" Bisik Jellal mendekatkan mulutnya, yang menurut Gray pengusiran halus begitu pun Loke. Mereka masa bodoh.

"Siapa peduli? Culun sekalipun sebenarnya kau punya bakat terpendam. Mereka sirik, iri hati!, pecundang sejati." Peran iblis mengalir kental dalam darah Loke. Keluarga Leo adalah dewa penyuap. Banyak melakukan bisnis ilegal apa pun yang menghasilkan uang.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekan mereka."

"Hatimu lembut sekali, ya? Pantas Erza bertempramen tinggi." Sindiran tersebut telak memohoknya. Karena itulah Jellal menghindari jadi pemburu hantu. Dia sendiri naif meluluskan Lucy dengan mengabulkan permohonan.

"Ssstt…. Ini rahasia kita! Benar juga. Apa rencanamu, Gray?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bekerja paruh waktu dengan Loke. Keluarganya menolak bayar denda dan Zeref tak kenal ampun. Meski kami berpikiran untuk ikut tes walau kemungkinan lulus kecil."

"Aku tidak kepikiran apa-apa soal rencana karir." Menidurkan kepala malas. Jellal pusing sendiri membayangkan dirinya di masa depan.

 _Ding… dong… ding… dong…._

"Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah!"

Guru membawa setumpuk kertas di tangan. Memberitahukan cara mengisi rencana karir yang Jellal telan mentah-mentah. Wajib menggunakan pulpen dan dilarang ada coretan, sedikit pun. Kenapa pula harus Laxus, guru ter _killer_ saentro sekolah? Andaikata di sana Gildarts-sensei berdiri pasti lebih santai. Waktu pun terbatas dari jam delapan sampai sembilan, dilanjut pelajaran dengan menghilangkan jam pertama dan kedua.

"Gawat. Bagaimana bisa aku mati kutu di hadapan selembar kertas?" Mengerjakan matematika jauh lebih baik daripada mengisi rencana karir. Rata-rata murid mulai menulis. Beberapa sudah mengumpulkan malah.

"Mereka gila."

 _KRESEK… KRESEK…._

 _Aku akan menikahi Erza Scarlet di pantai selatan. Kami pun hidup bahagia selamanya._

Tahu-tahu tulisan itu terukir di kertasnya. Jellal berteriak histeris tanpa mempedulikan Laxus. Berlari keluar kelas membawa lembaran karir. Sontak seisi kelas tertawa, macam orang kebelet saja. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Kalau dibaca wali kelas pasti Siegrain dipanggil dan masalah semakin rumit. Dia berhenti di toilet pria. Masuk ke salah satu bilik menatapi kanji acak-acakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Erza si biang kerok?

 _Menjadi bos mafia juga menyenangkan, atau perdagangan ilegal menjual tubuh manusia, *smirk*._

"Kapan kau mengambil pulpenku?!"

"Barusan saat kamu keluar kelas. Berterimam kasihlah, iblis agung ini bersedia membantumu yang kesulitan." _Justru kau membuat masalah_! Gumam Jellal mengacak rambut gemas.

"Ini karir masa depanku. Jangan menuliskan cita-cita anehmu. Apa tidak ada sihir menghapus atau semacamnya?" Benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Laxus pasti mencari muridnya yang mendadak hilang. Jellal sadar harus balik.

"Gunakan tip-x!"

"Tidak boleh. Kalau nekat melanggar masalahku pasti bertambah. Oh ya ampun, buruk sekali. Sudahlah. Aku pasrah." Beranjak bangkit dari tutup kloset. Jellal melangkah lunglai yang disambut Laxus dengan melotot.

"Kemana saja kau? Cepat kumpulkan." Tangan kekarnya meraih kertas yang Jellal sodorkan. Levy-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris telah menunggu di daun pintu. Pelajaran dilanjutkan seperti biasa.

Sepanjang istirahat. Jam pelajaran berganti. Pulang sekolah. Semua membicarakan Jellal yang bertingkah aneh. Terkadang suka bicara sendiri di jam kosong atau marah-marah tidak jelas. Selain pengecut julukan, "calon pasien RSJ" akan melekat cepat atau lambat. Salahkan Erza terus menganggunya. Terkadang menyenggol tangannya ketika mencatat. Mencoret-coret buku dengan gambar teramat aneh.

"Hidupku hancur, Gray, Loke." Mau menangis pun tidak bisa. Air matanya tertahan entah bagaimana. Setengah hari itu Jellal mati lemas. Keisengan Erza justru menjadi-jadi.

"Sabar, kawan. Aku tahu menjinakkan iblis memang sulit. Ya, walau punyamu levelnya ekstrim."

"Berikan saran, Loke bodoh! Bertahanlah. Seminggu lagi kalian berpisah. Kami ingin menjenguk Natsu di rumah sakit. Kau ikut?"

"Jawabanku tidak, kapan-kapan saja. Hoi Erza. Ayo mulai penyelidikan!"

"Hehh…. Malas, ah. Temani aku berkeliling kota, oke? Sekalian traktir takoyaki dan jajanan lainnya. _Bye, bye_." Gray dan Loke tidak membalas. Mereka selalu membenci Erza yang berbuat seenak jidat.

Mereka benar-benar menyaksikan keramaian kota. Bangunan tinggi nan megah juga gedung pencakar langit tertinggi se-Magnolia. Erza merengek minta ke toko buku. Tukang kasir menyambut ramah di depan pintu, sejauh ini tak seorang pun mencurigai. Dia memakai sihir perwujudan, guna menyembunyikan aura iblis yang selalu memancarkan kebencian. Benar kata Gray, hati Jellal terlalu lembut.

"Mau beli satu?" Iris cokelat-nya mentap lekat rak setinggi lima kaki. Susdah payah Jellal mengambil buku, 'dunia para peri'. Dongeng yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dibicarakan dengan ilustrasi terbaik, karya penulis terkenal.

"Me-memang aku anak kecil apa?!"

"Bukan masalah, Erza. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu anak kecil apalagi adik manis. Selanjutnya kita ke taman kota."

Atas paksaan Jellal (lebih tepatnya keinginan Erza), buku tersebut dibeli. Taman mulai sepi. Hanya diisi oleh anak-anak yang menunggu dijemput. Ia takjub melihat kebanggaan kota, air mancur tiga tingkat dengan kilau air diterpa mentari sore. Burung gereja berkicau riang di pinggir batu. Kotak pasir diramaikan tawa sekumpulan bocah yang asyik membangun istana. Entah bagaimana seorang iblis bisa terkesima. Ikut tersenyum seakan diajak main sama-sama.

"Guk! Guk!" Seekor chihuahua berlari ke arah mereka. Jellal tahu betul Erza paling suka yang lucu-lucu. Tersenyum simpul melihatnya menggendong anjing kecil itu

 _KAKK!_

"Erza kau baik-baik saja?" Sebelum melompat ke pelukan Jellal, anjing itu mengigit tangannya yang sedikit berdarah. Sang pemilik datang tepat waktu. Minta maaf karena chihuahua manis ini bertindak aneh, seperti ketakutan.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Biar kuuobati tanganmu, Nak."

"Ti-tidak perlu. Ho-hoi Jellal, ayo beli takoyaki di sana. Aku lapar."

Lagi-lagi darah hitam yang mengalir. Erza keburu menyembunyikannya di belakang baju. Tak sampai dua menit luka itu tertutup sempurna, seakan anjing chihuahua tidak pernah mengigit. Dua kotak takoyaki mereka santap di atas ayunan, meski dia kurang berselara dan dibiarkan hingga dingin. Matahari hendak terbenam di barat. Anak-anak sudah pulang sambil bercerita riang di jalan, tangan orangtua-nya menggandeng hangat.

"Lihat. Anjing pun tahu aku bukan manusia. Teman-temanmu, Gray dan Loke membenciku."

"Maka kenapa?"

"Dasar tidak peka!" Butir takoyaki-nya dilahap sekali tiga. Menyisakan sebuah lagi yang langsung ditelan, tak dikunyah sama sekali. Curi-curi kesempatan Jellal menggandeng tangan Erza. Berniat membawa iblis nakal ini pulang ke rumah.

"Ayah dan Ibu cemas menunggu kita. Terlebih ingatlah, begini rasanya kalau tanganmu digandeng."

"Hangat…. Aku merasakannya sepuluh tahun terakhir. Ketika masih hidup."

"Sekarang beritahukan keputusanmu. Kasus itu kuselidiki atau dibiarkan begitu saja. Jadi seminggu terakhir kita fokus membuat kenangan. Pilihlah yang kau suka."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi motif dan siapa si pembunuh. Lima tahun berakhir. Seharusnya diriku lebih belajar ikhlas. Merelakan yang sudah terjadi dulu."

"Benar, lebih baik begitu. Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Sebelum tidur mau kubacakan dongeng? Lagi pula kenapa kau membeli bacaan anak-anak?"

"Cih! Akhirnya masalah itu kau ungkit-ungkit."

"Hahaha…. Perasaanmu membaik, ya? Ibu berkata makan malam hari ini spesial. Kau pasti mau tambah tiga mangkuk!"

"Sayangnya aku bukan iblis rendahan yang rakus."

Hari ini mereka boleh berbahagia. Namun besoknya Jellal harus menghadapi masalah baru.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Kelihatannya puas amat Gray menderita :v Thx ya udah review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hari baru satu masalah muncul, lebih tepatnya kemarin malam pukul delapan. Jellal tengah asyik menonton _anime_. Abai terhadap tugas utama pelajar yakni belajar, mengingat dia kelas tiga SMP, ujian kelulusan hampir di depan mata. Ya, walau Siegrain sendiri malas ambil pusing. Anak itu merupakan pantulan dia saat remaja. Hanya tahu bermain _handphone_ (namun belum secanggih sekarang) atau berlarian mengejar bola di lapangan desa.

Kekuatan terbesarnya pun muncul di akhir pertempuran. Belajar sedikit mendapat hasil memuaskan. Ayah dan anak sama saja.

 _Kriing… kriing… kringg…._

Kediaman Fernandes ramai sesaat. Baik Jellal maupun Erza fokus mencerna adegan pertarungan. Siegrain yang sibuk harus rela, membuang satu menit berharganya demi mengangkat telepon. Atau dia harus bersyukur karena diangkat. Suara bariton menyahut kasar. Itu Laxus-sensei, siapa pun tahu. Sebut namanya seluruh murid terkesiap. Sebut namanya berandalan terkencing-kencing.

"Selamat malam, Laxus-sensei." Berhati-hati agar darah tinggi beliau tidak naik. Siegrain justru keringat dingin di sekujur pelipis.

"Ternyata Anda ingat suara saya. Langsung saja, anakmu yang nakal itu, Jellal Fernandes, asal-asalan mengisi karir masa depan. Sepulang sekolah besok datanglah ke kantor guru. Jangan telat!" Mengerikan. Rasanya napas tinggal satu-dua hembus dan berakhir.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Jellal menoleh ke belakang. Wajah Ayahnya pucat pasi. Tertunduk lemas di sofa.

"Apa salah makan obat? Hoi Siegrain perutmu sakit atau semacamnya?"

"Bukan itu, lebih parah! Jellal kamu dipanggil Laxus-sensei. Sebenarnya kau mengisi apa di rencana karir sampai rumit begini?" _DEG_! Dia berharap malaikat datang mencabut nyawa, tapi mustahil.

"Salahkan Erza yang sembarangan menyelinap dan mengambil pulpenku. Laxus-sensei berpesan tidak boleh ada coretan atau tip-x. Aku tak bisa menghapusnya."

Sekarang ekspresi mereka kusut masai. Erza terlalu acuh untuk peduli. Mementingkan akhir _anime_ yang jujur, membuat dia kecewa. Lagu _ending_ mengalun lembut mengisi langit-langit. Setidaknya sakit hati terobati mendengar suara penyanyi yang terbilang unik itu. Lima detik _hazzle_ Siegrain menatap sang iblis. Satu menit memalingkan muka ke samping, takut ketahuan. Jelas tak ada tanda-tanda mempertanggungjawabkan.

Berakhir sudah.

"Sebaiknya kita merencanakan ingin bicara apa di hadapan gurumu." Berdiam diri pun tidak berguna. Jellal mengangguk lemah. Matahari belum terbit tetapi gelisah menusuk tajam.

"Mudah. Kesalahan pengisian." Celetuk Erza mengganti _channel_ televisi. Kali ini wisata kuliner di negeri seberang, Crocus.

"Lawan kita Laxus-sensei. Alasan dangkal mana menang melawannya. Kupikir lebih baik pasrah dan menerima hukuman." Niat merangkai kebohongan terkunci dalam dada. Jellal putus asa meski meyakini, 'semua akan baik-baik saja.'.

"Ayah takut kamu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kenapa pula kau selalu bermain-main di saat penting, Erza? Anakku bisa ditendang secara tidak hormat."

"Hnnn…. Mochi itu kelihatan enak."

"Pembahasan berakhir. Ayah menghormati keputusanmu." Lebih tepatnya menyerah. Membiarkan Tuhan bekerja di balik bayang, demi keselamatan buah hati.

Jelas tidak lucu jika di _drop out_ sekarang. Ujian tinggal sebulan, bahkan Jellal telah mengikuti tes SMA swasta dan mendapat bangku kosong. Mereka menonton walau pikirkan berpencar. Siegrain cemas setengah mati, berhitung kemungkinan terburuk dengan gumam-gumam tidak jelas. Mau disuruh sabar, tenang, optimis apalagi oleh Erza yang berlaku sebaliknya, santai mencongkel harta karun, tentu tambah mencemaskan!

"Tuhan. Kumohon perpanjang umur anakku."

"H-hah…. Ayah ini apa-apaan?! Aku belum mati." Suaranya serak-serak takut. Meski meminta ajal menjemput, tak dapat dipungkiri Jellal mau hidup lebih lama.

"Besok aku ikut bersama kalian. Saksikanlah kehebatan Erza-sama!"

"Jangan! Sebaiknya kau di rumah bersama Ibu. Biar kami yang menangani ini." Seakan membaca kekhawatiran Jellal. Kepala Fernandes itu menolak mentah-mentah saran Erza.

"Mustahil. Kalian sudah ketakutan duluan sebelum perang. Ini bukan kau yang biasanya, Siegrain. Kalau Jellal bersikap pengecut, sih, wajar. Itu julukan dia di sekolah."

"Laxus-sensei adalah mantan guruku." Hening sejenak. Busa nyaris keluar dari mulut Jellal jika dia hilang kendali. Di bangku SMP mereka sama-sama menderita, sebagai murid nakal juga julukan serupa, si pengecut.

"Ceritamu horor sekali dengan wajah tegang."

"Ayo tidur, Erza. Sudah malam." Ia hendak protes. Baru jam setengah sembilan dan disuruh memejamkan mata?! Tapi melihat Jellal pucat diputuskannya diam. Mengekori di belakang.

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAM!_

"Bolehkah aku bertanya? Kau punya sihir penghilang, pengubah ingatan atau semacamnya? Kita butuh itu demi senjata terbaik." Gagal total. Erza adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mana punya yang begituan?

"Hadapilah dengan gagah berani. Apa pun penolakannya aku pasti menemani."

Senang, cemas dan khawatir beda tipis. Matanya berat tertutup, sedangkan Erza sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Mungkin ia dapat menaruh (sedikit) kepercayaan. Ini pertaruhan, lima puluh banding lima puluh. Jellal memutuskan tidur setelah tenang. Berdoalah semoga dewi fortuna berpihak pada mereka, bukan si guru _killer_ maupun orang lain.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Atmosfer di ruang makan tegang. Jellal tergugu mengigit rotinya. Membedakan satu dan dua pun kesulitan. Semalam dia diserang mimpi buruk, empat kali berturut-turut! Berisikan pesan serupa yakni: dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tiga tahun menginjak bangku SMP. Meski hidup di bawah penindasan geng Cobra. Belum sekalipun ia terlibat dengan Laxus. Pertama ketika dipergok menghajar "musuh"nya. Kedua sekarang, gara-gara karir masa depan!

"Ayah. Ibu. Aku berangkat."

"Jellal terlihat kurang sehat. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya ke sekolah?"

"Tenang, Ibu. Erza akan mengawasi Jellal supaya baik-baik saja." _Apalagi rencana gilamu_?! Lewat gurat wajahnya Siegrain bertanya, dibalas singkat, 'rahasia'. Dia tidak bodoh. Pasti yang dimaksud mengawasi dari dekat.

"Erza perhatian sekali, ya, terhadap Jellal kita."

Bagai pisau bermata dua lebih tepatnya. Di sekolah pelajaran berlangsung normal. Laxus bersikap normal. Tidak menekan atau mengintimidasi Jellal yang ketakutan. Wangi sabun menguap cepat digantikan keringat dingin, semua bercampur jadi satu. Kabar buruk lain ialah waktu pulang sekolah dipercepat karena rapat guru. Itu jam dua belas. Pertemuan diadakan jam sebelas di ruang komite kedisiplinan.

"Hubungi Ayahmu. Minta dia datang lebih cepat." Diberi izin memakai ponsel. Jellal melesat keluar di jam terakhir pelajaran, matematika. Dengan guru titisan iblis yang mengajar.

"Ha-halo, Ayah! Aku pulang jam sebelas. Tibalah tiga puluh atau dua puluh menit sebelumnya."

"Cepat sekali. Kamu yakin tidak salah dengar?"

"Serius. Aku tak bisa bermain-main sekarang. Sudah dulu. Pelajaran masih berlangsung." Sebenarnya Jellal ingin berkeluh-kesah. Namun deham Laxus terpaksa mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Dia sadar nyawa tinggal seujung kuku.

 _Ding… dong… ding… dong…._

"Be-bel pulang!"

"Baiklah. Kerjakan tugas halaman akhir dari buku cetak, dikumpulkan! Siapa yang telat akan dihukum menyalin dua kali lipat. Jellal kamu ikut saya."

Rasanya baru menundukkan pantat di kursi. Tahu-tahu bel berbunyi nyaring memekik telinga. Kedatangan Jellal disusul dua menit kemudian oleh Siegrain. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan belum terkancing benar. Satu bulir masih tergantung di bagian paling atas. Mereka berdua sama-sama kacau. Sementara iris Laxus mendelik sempurna. Bergantian menatap Ayah-anak yang lebih mirip saudara kembar.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu menulis ini!" Selembar kertas disodorkan pada Jellal yang terpaku, kehabisan kata-kata. Keisengan Erza yang membawanya pada masalah!

"A-ah, itu…. Itu bukan tulisan saya." Mengambil sebilah pulpen dari saku celana. Ia menorehkan kalimat lain di karir masa depan, berbunyi, 'saya ingin menjadi pemburu hantu untuk mewarisi pekerjaan Ayah.'

"Bi-bisa Anda lihat. Tulisannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat."

"KALIAN MAU MEMPERMAINKANKU? Baca ini baik-baik! Nama Jellal Fernandes tertulis jelas di pojok kanan." Marah-marah Laxus mendekatkan kertasnya ke _hazzle_ Siegrain. Tamat sudah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu membuat masalah serius. Saya terpaksa me…."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Bala bantuan tiba! Erza menyingkirkan Jellal yang jatuh terduduk. Mengambil alih posisi bahkan memukul meja keras-keras. Membuat Laxus heran sekaligus menaikkan sebelah alis, 'anak ini tidak asing.'.

"Erza?!"

"Maksudmu Erza Scarlet, siswi yang meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu?!" Skenario terburuk sudah terjadi! Siegrain mengusap wajahnya kelelahan. Ruang komite lengang sejenak selain bunyi detak jam dan mesin pendingin.

"I-ini gila. Saya pasti bermimpi."

"Rencana karir yang Anda lihat juga mimpi! Sebenarnya Jellal Fernandes menuliskan ingin jadi pemburu hantu, bukan bos mafia, pedagang organ ilegal atau semacam itu!"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kondisi saya kurang fit untuk mengikuti rapat." _Ini terlalu gampang_. Jellal tak mengerti, tetapi dia bersyukur dan pasti berterima kasih sepulang sekolah.

"Beristirahatlah di UKS. Lagi pula mustahil anak saya bermain-main, hahaha."

Berakhir sangat konyol. Siegrain berbaik hati mengantar mantan gurunya ke UKS. Bertiga pulang dengan senyum terukir di wajah. Siapa sangka jadi semudah membalik telapak tangan. Sebelum meyakinkan Laxus bahwa ia bermimpi, terlebih dahulu Erza memakai tip-x untuk menghapus jejak tulisan, dan gerakan tangan Jellal mendadak cepat kalau terdesak. Lembaran kembali dikumpulkan bersama kertas lain. Tertutup sempurna! Siapa pun tak tahu ada bekasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Erza. Aku tidak menyangka kau menampakkan diri di hadapan Laxus-sensei." Bersyukurlah beliau hanya guru SMP biasa. Kalau bukan masalah yang ada akan semakin ruwet.

"Orang normal ternyata. Aku sudah takut harus ditangkap sebagai ganti karir tidak bergunamu."

"He-hey. Kau berkorban demi aku?" Erza yang biasanya egois itu? Kemana sosok sang gerangan pergi? Ia meninju keras perut Jellal. Malu-malu sekaligus senang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Be-begitulah. Anggap balas budi mau menemaniku selama seminggu. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Langkahnya terhenti di belakang. Siegrain terus berjalan akibat senang. Lupa sekitar.

"Kemarilah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Bisikan terdengar sayup-sayup melewati telinga. Jellal terhenyak sesaat. Rasa senang digantikan entah bagaimana menyebutnya. Semua berlalu cepat dan sulit dicerna.

"…."

"Cepat jalan, pemalas! Kita rayakan kemenangan telak ini."

Setidaknya dia bersyukur Erza selamat, atau Jellal akan merasa kehilangan lebih cepat.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Yep bisa dibilang gitu sih, Erza juga gak mau kok jadi iblis hahaha. Thx ya udah review.

Zahra-chan610 : Kira-kira ini bisa dibilang ada romance gak ya? Aku pikir Erza yang melindungi Jellal itu manis, hehehe. Thx ya udah review. Chapter akhir aku jamin ada romance meski ya... Sedikit banget.


	13. Chapter 13

Kemenangan yang patut dibanggakan, terutama Erza penyebabnya, si biang kerok mendadak jadi pahlawan, siapa pun pasti merasa senang atas "pertobatan" tersebut. Ibu menyambut dari arah dapur. Asap putih mengepul lewat kuali. Wangi masakan tercium jelas di pintu depan. Buru-buru memanggil mereka untuk makan siang. Tiga lauk utama terhidang di meja, semangkuk besar sup ayam, tempura dan daging kecap.

"Benar katamu. Kita makan besar." Puji Erza menyikut lengannya. Kemarin dia diberitahu duluan. Kalau Paman Hibiki mengirim sepaket daging impor Italia. Ya, salah satu saudara jauh di luar negeri.

"Tebakanku hebat, bukan? Setelah makan siang mau pergi kemana?"

"Rahasia. Temani saja aku. Mungkin suasana hatimu bisa lebih baik." Hening sejenak. Panggilan Ibu memecah lamunan Jellal mengenai bisikan di jalan. Erza bersikap seperti biasa. _Apa dia tidak sedh, takut_?

Mungkin benar, iblis tak punya emosi yang membuatnya beda dengan manusia. Erza melahap ganas lauk di depannya. Menambah tiga mangkuk berturut-turut membuat mereka kaget, _dia pantas disebut rakus_. Siegrain tertawa kecil menyaksikan. Jellal sibuk merebut daging kecap yang dicuri. Selincah mungkin menggerakan sumpit walau terlambat, keburu masuk perut. Kapan terakhir kali kebahagiaan itu dirasakan? Syukurlah ia pulang.

"Terima kasih, Erza."

"Hahaha…. Kau lengah, Siegrain. Dagingmu untukku!" Ah entahlah. Dia terlalu sumringah melupakan makan siang. Jellal berteriak memperingati. Susul-menyusul Ibu berkata, 'masih ada banyak.', sambil tertawa di sela pertengkaran mereka.

"Itu punya ayah, dasar rakus!"

"Siegrain tak menginginkannya. Jadi buatku!"

"Lanjutkan makan. Ayah mau ke perpustakaan umum." Dibalas cibiran Erza. Porsi Siegrain diambil sepenuhnya, habis dalam satu lahapan. Jellal tak banyak omong. Rakus tetaplah rakus mau sebanyak apa pun ia menolak.

"Makanmu lambat. Ayo temani aku."

"Ibu mau ikut? Meski aku tidak tahu Erza mengajak kemana." Kepala beliau menggeleng pelan. Menghabiskan waktu di rumah jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Mengerti maksudnya, Jellal segera menghabiskan suapan terakhir. Berlari kecil menyusul Erza yang sudah di luar. Tempat ini pastilah spesial, macam taman kota di mana mereka melihat matahari terbenam. Iris cokelat itu bersinar cemerlang. Sepuluh tahun bagai peluru melesat. Empat belas tahun hidup sebagai manusia. Lima tahun hantu dan iblis. Dia merasakan tiga kali kehidupan dengan pribadi berbeda.

Namun bukan itu. Kapan ia menyaksikan matahari terbenam? Sorot kagum. Lidahnya yang tiada henti memuji. Jellal belum pernah melihat sekalipun.

"Kita sudah sampai. Panti asuhan tempatku dirawat." Setengah jam berjalan. Melintasi keramaian di jalan protokol. Megah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Di pusat sanalah Siegrain pernah memeluk mereka. Anak-anak angkat kesayangannya.

"Besar. Ayah membangun semua ini?"

"Uhm! Tapi dulu ukurannya tidak sebesar sekarang. Sepuluh tahun berlalu jadi wajar." Berdiri di pintu gerbang. Erza mengulum senyum penuh arti, entahlah apa. Seakan puas sekadar menontoni dari jauh. Tidak bergabung.

"Beberapa waktu terakhir sedang tren teh hijau. Kata Natsu ada yang menjual es krim rasa itu. Mau coba?"

"Jangan bertanya kalau menyangkut makanan."

Perasaannya berkecamuk aneh. Tak dapat dipungkiri, walau berposisi pengkontrak Jellal tidak mengenal Erza sama sekali. Sederhana saja, seperti makanan kesukaan, hal yang dibenci, mungkin bunga favorit, hobi, seorang spesial. Iblis sekalipun maka kenapa? Darah manusia pernah mengalir dalam tubuh itu. Kalaupun murni keturunan. Jika pertemuan mereka memang ditakdirkan. Berapa kali pun terlepas dia akan mengenggam kembali.

"Kenapa melamun?! Es krimmu meleleh, bodoh." Menyisakan _cone_ wafer saja, Erza mengigitnya bagai monster kelaparan, hanya menyisakan remah-remah di aspal.

 _KRAUK!_

"Rasa blueberry enak juga. Aku harus mencobanya besok."

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Namanya ciuman tidak langsung yang populer di kalangan remaja itu, kan?! Erza menaikkan sebelah alis heran. Wajah Jellal merah padam tanpa alasan jelas.

"Berikan aku koin lima ratus!"

"Ini. Kamu ingin membeli minum?" Langkahnya santai menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Air mineral bergelinding jatuh. Erza membuka segel kemasan. SuaraBYURR terdengar sekaligus membasahi wajah Jellal. Es krim tak berdosa pun ikut menjadi korban.

"Hah…. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aneh saja melihat wajahmu memerah. Kupikir kau kepanasan gara-gara matahari. Ayo pulang. Ibu pasti menunggu lama di rumah." Lalu kenapa Siegrain tidak dipanggil Ayah? Jellal bingung dengan niatnya yang setenga-setengah.

"Ah ini, tangkap! Siapa tahu kalau haus."

Setelah dibeli dibuang begitu saja. Jellal mengekori di belakang. Sesekali menyusul ke samping namun Erza kembali memperlebar jarak. Posisi mereka lebih mirip majikan-pelayan. Selintas geng Cobra lewat. Mencegat si pengecut yang berhenti berjalan, terkesiap. Lima meter terpisah, ia baru sadar anak itu tertinggal di belakang. Masih tersangkut di jajaran tiang listrik. Kedua tangannya tersilang melindungi tubuh yang dihajar.

"Keberuntunganmu terus bersama Gray! Tanpanya kau hanya semut kecil yang lemah!" Perlahan mendekat. Erza ikut menendang Jellal yang tersungkur. Meringkis kesakitan.

"Payah. Seharusnya kau bangkit dan balas menghajar!"

"Siapa kau? Dia adalah mangsa kami!"

"Heh….! Menarik. Sayangnya kalian salah memilih lawan." Terbahak-bahak mereka mendengar ucapan Erza. Cobra pikir dia tidak tahu tengah berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Justru kamu yang keliru. Jellal Fernandes merupakan kaki tangan kami!"

"La-lari, dek! Kakak akan menyusul pulang."

 _BRAKKK!_

"Memanggilku adik PADAHAL KAU LEMAH BEGITU?!" Saat kakinya dihentak ke aspal. Seketika bebatuan mengambang di sekitar. Menerjang geng Cobra yang terkaget-kaget di tempat. Lupa menghindar.

"Hoi rambut aneh! Asal kau tahu, dia bukan Jellal Fernandes yang lemah, melainkan calon pemburu hantu terkuat di Magnolia! Menyentuhnya sejengkal saja. Akulah lawanmu."

Semacam deklarasi perang? Geng Cobra meninggalkan Erza yang masih mengamuk. Setelah mereka pergi, barulah kekuatannya dilepaskan. Jellal hendak berterima kasih jika tidak ditendang. Terpental bermeter-meter menabrak tong sampah. Sebelum beranjak, tahu-tahu dia pulang duluan ke rumah, menggunakan teleport. Baiklah. Suka atau benci, sebagai pengkontrak yang baik ia harus mencari tahu penyebabnya.

 _Tok… tok… tok…._

"Jellal? Kalian berangkat bersama tapi pulang terpisah-pisah."

"Di mana Erza? Aku ada urusan dengannya." Jari beliau teracung ke halaman belakang, gudang! Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Namun melihat isi kardus berserak-serak membangkitkan nostalgia. Ada dua album tergeletak di rerumputan.

"Sepedaku! Berarti Ayah tidak menjualnya?"

"Umurmu mau lima belas tahun dan naik sepeda roda tiga? Memalukan sekali. Kau harus banyak belajar. Jangan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu!" Ucapannya berlawanan dengan pandangan mata. Erza fokus membalik lembar album. Melihat foto lama sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Ternyata Siegrain menyimpannya di sini."

"Perempuan berambut scarlet itu kamu, ya? Rasanya beda." Bukan karena model rambut yang beda. Jellal mengungkit soal aura. Super intuisi turun-temurun keluarga Fernandes.

"Yang dikepang lebih manis daripada diurai?!"

"Di situ kau terlihat bahagia. Pasti menyenangkan punya banyak teman." Membandingkan dengan dirinya yang menyedihkan jelas berbeda. Lembaran berganti ditiup angin. Foto penghuni panti tersimpan lengkap, bahkan ada data mereka.

"Hahaha…. Kau mencibir ke arah kamera!" Jellal menunjuk foto di pojok kanan. Malang nasib jarinya yang terjepit album setebal dua ratus laman.

"Arrghhh…. Jariku bisa patah karena ulahmu."

"Dihajar sampai lebam saja kau sanggup bercanda! Seranganku barusan tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Hahaha. Benar! Kita melewati bulan demi bulan bersama-sama. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak mengenalmu."

"Jadi kamu mau bilang aku orang asing?!" Menepuk jidat kesal. Erza sangat sering menyebabkan kesalahpahaman. Jellal mengibas tangannya di udara. Membantah ucapan sang iblis yang salah mengartikan.

"Maksudku kurang dalam! Semisal apa makanan kesukaanmu? Seorang spesial atau sebutlah cowok yang kamu sukai. Hobi. Teman terbaik. Film favorit." Terbungkam sesaat. Erza membalas dengan tawa meledak. Baru pertama kali seseorang menanyakannya.

"Masakan buatan Ibumu yang nomor satu. Hobiku mengejek dan mengisengimu. Teman terbaik kurasa Miliana. Film favoritku anime. Hahaha…. Sudah puas, Tuan Fernandes? Seorang spesial itu rahasia."

"Jawaban yang bagus." _Meski hobimu membuatku merana_! Tapi lagi-lagi Jellal menahan marahnya. Sorot mata itu…. Erza bahagia.

Namun dia salah perhitungan. Kebahagiaan tersebut mahal harganya. Tergantikan oleh raung kesedihan yang penuh sesal. Mereka (Jellal dan Siegrain) keliru, Laxus bukanlah guru biasa, termasuk salah satu pemburu dan tergabung dalam organisasi _shadow_. Pergelangan tangan Erza terantai. Lubang hitam menyedot membawa pergi. Suara ledakan susul-menyusul di belakang. Sadar-sadar gudang sudah rubuh menyisakan kayu lapuk.

"Aku memanggilmu kembali, Erza!" Gagal. Manteranya dipatahkan entah bagaimana. Siegrain yang baru balik bergegas ke gudang. Ransel berisikan macam-macam buku terjatuh di rumput. Kaget.

"Sial! Mereka menculik Erza karena aku lengah."

"Beritahu Ayah. Siapa yang melakukannya!"

"Laxus-sensei. Kita keliru menilai. Kemarin hanyalah sandiwara untuk memancing Erza keluar. Beliau sudah tahu kertasku dicoret-coret olehnya." Asumsi yang Jellal berikan tepat sasaran. Karena itulah Siegrain langsung pulang.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mustahil melawan mereka dengan dua orang."

"Rebut Erza kembali. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melewatkan sehari pun sebelum kami berpisah!"

"Semangat yang bagus. Kita pergi sekarang juga."

 _BRAKK!_

 _Teleportasi_? Dalam sekejap mereka tiba di sebuah tempat. Bangunan ala Eropa berdiri tegak menghadap selatan, seperti rumah Gray walau ukurannya dua kali lipat. Suara ledakan berdentum dari dalam. Jellal tahu sesuatu terjadi. Bergegas melewati gerbang hitam yang tidak dijaga siapa-siapa. Semua berjalan lancar. Tak satu pun petugas mencegat di pintu utama sekalipun. Justru karena terlalu mudah Siegrain khawatir.

"Tiarap, Jellal!"

 _BOMMM!_

Dua orang terlihat bertarung sengit, Laxus dan Erza! Tak mau membuang kesempatan Jellal nekat menerobos. Mengabaikan peringatan Siegrain yang terpaksa menyusul. Memastikan kedua anak kesayangannya baik-baik saja. Lambang iluminati memancarkan sinar merah terang. Sinyal itu ambigu. Terakhir kali tak menyala sesilau ini. Sesaat dia sadar. Berhasil memecahkan kode tersebut. Artinya hanya satu: iblis hilang kendali.

"Gawat. Jika begini terus…." Jarak Jellal terlalu dekat. Dia harus menghindar! Siegrain hendak memberitahu. Namun terlambat, Erza terlanjur sadar.

 _DUAKKK!_

"Dia Ayahku, Erza, Siegrain Fernandes. Pendiri panti asuhan! Kenapa kau menyerangnya?!"

"Musnahkan… musnahkah semuanya…"

"Dasar menyusahkan."

"Tunggu Jellal! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan menaikkan satu tangan?! Menjauh. Dia bukan lagi Erza. Kekuatannya di luar kendalimu!"

Sesuai prediksi, sang scarlet meraih tangannya membuat Jellal melayang di udara. Sekaranglah kesempatan untuk membalik keadaan. Ia memanjat tubuh Erza yang terus terbang, hendak menghantam tembok. Tabrakan besar terjadi. Batu bata tak lagi membentuk tembok. Berceceran di lantai ke sembarang arah. Rontaan si iblis kian menjadi-jadi. Kedua tangannya dikekang rantai yang Siegrain bawa.

"Dengan ini aku melepaskanmu dari penderitaan. Berbahagialah di surga." Bibir mereka saling bertubrukkan. Jellal lembut melumat bibirnya. Memutus ciuman itu pada detik ke empat puluh, tersengal-sengal.

"Je… lal….?"

"Akhirnya kamu sadar! Sayang tidak ada empat hari lagi. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang secepat mungkin." Tubuh mungil Erza perlahan-lahan ditelan cahaya. Seperti Lucy yang melepas di neraka.

"Tahu begini aku sering-sering mengusilimu. Tujuan awalku adalah merebut tubuhmu dan hidup penuh sebagai manusia, sekaligus mencari pelaku pembunuhan, tapi sudah cukup."

"Lihat, Erza. Aku menepati janji kita. Anakku berhasil menyelamatkan dan membawamu pulang."

"Ck! Untung niatku mengambil alih dibatalkan. Tetapi jiwa anakmu terlanjur kujual ke neraka. Ketika kau mati mustahli balik ke surga. Maaf."

"Selama kita berbuat kebaikan pintu surga tak pernah tertutup. Aku yakin Ayah mengajarimu."

"Ajaran agama, ya…. Aku tetap mengingatnya sepuluh tahun berlalu. Jadilah kuat. Di mana pun jiwaku berada kita selalu bersama. Sayang impianku menikahimu gagal total."

"Suatu hari nanti kita pasti bertemu. Percayalah. Malaikat akan mengantarmu pulang, pergilah." Benar saja. Dua orang berpakaian putih muncul di hadapan mereka. Erza tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

"Masuk surga…. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ketulusannya membuat kami luluh. Barangsiapa menyertakan ikhlas dalam perbuatan mereka. Berbahagialah orang yang menerimanya. Kau gadis yang beruntung, Erza."

"Terima kasih banyak! Tepati janjimu, pengecut."

"Cepat atau lambat."

Perpisahan yang berakhir bahagia. Jellal menunaikan tugas terakhirnya. Hutang satu janji di mana suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu. Diam-diam Zeref menonton di balik tembok, sambil tersenyum penuh arti kartu lisensi Gray dan Loke dilempar, tergeletak di sebelah kanan. Selesai sudah. Hari-hari normal kembali berjalan. Lambang tersebut menghilang sempurna.

"Ayo pulang dan rayakan keberhasilan ini."

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Jellal membawakan kisah baru ini secara singkat.

-ll-

Dia baru saja pulang dari negara utara. Memberantas hantu yang menganggu kedamaian warga desa. Umurnya dua puluh lima tahun. Menggantikan sang Ayah, Siegrain Fernandes sebagai pemburu hantu terbaik. Mereka berempat membentuk organisasi independen, dengan Gray yang memimpin setiap misi dan membagi tugas. Empat tahun pergi dari tanah kelahiran. Magnolia tetap kota damai dalam ingatan Jellal.

 _GLUDUNG…._

"Bolaku. Bola!" Seru anak kecil mengejar mainan bulat kuning. Tepat mengenai ujung pantofel Jellal yang berkilat, diterpa sinar matahari siang. Iris cokelatnya menatap pria setinggi tujuh kaki. Sesaat dia melupakan sang 'kawan'.

"Ini ambillah. Kamu mempunyai rambut scarlet yang cantik, Nak." Badannya disejajarkan dengan perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun itu. Mereka benar-benar mirip, bagai pinang dibelah dua malah!

"Hummm… paman…. Jellal?"

"Erza-chan larinya jangan jauh-jauh!" Nama anak itu…. Jellal beranjak meninggalkan taman kota. Membelakangi anak yang kecil yang berteriak, 'terima kasih' dengan suara menggemaskan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, bukan? Aku senang kau mempunyai kehidupan yang bahagia."

"Hoi Jellal. Cepatlah Gray memanggil kita untuk misi, sangat penting!" Ya ampun…. Tidak bisakah, pemuda salam itu melihat temannya sedang berbahagia? Natsu tercekat empat langkah. Terdiam melihat seorang anak kecil.

"Mirip Erza, ya."

"Nama mereka juga sama. Ayo pergi. Aku tidak mau dihukum."

Benang merah memang tak pernah bosan mengikat mereka.

Tamat.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang, nak. Semoga udah dapet jawabannya. Thx udah review.


End file.
